the rest of our lives
by angelbear1
Summary: kurt and blaine have just graduated NYADA. and plan on marring diclaimer; i dont own glee warnning some smut
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I have no rights to /or own glee

This is in Kurt's pov

THE REST OF OUR LIVES

Blaine and I still couldn't believe that we were graduating from NYADA. I was so happy when Blaine asked me to marry him. As I sat waiting for our names to be called to get our diplomas, I looked over and gave Blaine a weak smile. Blaine just smiled back and took my hands in his. "Kurt, honey are your nerves' getting to you?" "Yes they are, but I am nervous about singing with you in front of all these people and meeting or mom and dad." I felt Blaine give me a kiss on my cheek. Blaine wiped a tear from my eye. "Kurt my parents will love you as my grandparents did when they met you during the summer." "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson come get your diplomas." After everyone had got their diplomas' Blaine and I were ask to take the stage, we walked on stage holding hands and took center stage. The song we sang was just a kiss by Lady A. near the end of the song; Blaine held his hand to my face, looked deep into my eyes and whispered I love you. I replied with I love you to Blaine.

Before I knew it we moved closer, Blaine leaned in to me and kissed me with so much passion that it seemed like we were the only ones there. We broke apart after hearing people whistling and then out of the blue someone said way to go little bro. I looked over to see Blaine's brother cooper. Cooper was more accepting of Blaine since their father was not on account that Blaine told him he was gay. After we left the stage, Blaine took my hand and led me to the grand hall that was set up for the grades and the families to meet up. Before walked in Finn and my stepmom carol walked over to us and gave us a group hug. Carol had told me that my dad could not be there as he had to meet with the other representatives, wish both his best. They left to go back to Lima Ohio.

Blaine and I walked over to where his family was gathered. "Mom, dad I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Kurt. And I wanted to let you all know that I really love him and we are going to get married at the end of this summer. "Blaine's mom pulled us into a hug and told me that she was happy for me to be a part of the family. Than out of nowhere we heard a booming voice "BLAINE how you could do this to me, you know I will not agree to this marriage, what will my friends and co-workers say or think". "Dad, I love Kurt, we have been together since high school, we were meant to be together and I don't care what your friends think or say I will marry Kurt, my feelings will never change for Kurt." Blaine ran from the room with tears rolling down his face, it hurt me to see him so upset so I did the only thing I could, I ran after him.

I found Blaine in the hall; I pulled Blaine into a hug .then Blaine's grandparents came over to us .Blaine headed to the restroom, and his granddad followed him. Lily, Blaine's grandma said "why is my blainey boo upset". So I told her. "Kurt, you and Blaine are coming to visit us and I won't take no for answer. We will send a car for you at 4pm to take you to our jet at the airport. I know you boys were meant to be together. Maybe when we get to back to Lima Ohio .Blaine's dad will come around and will accept you pending wedding when he sees how happy you guys are."

When Blaine and jack had returned, and I told him that we were going to go to stay with them for a few weeks Blaine agreed that we both needed a break. So we headed home to pack. Once we were at home almost done packing we, Blaine fell to his knees and cried .I went over to him and pulled him to me, he looked at me and ask why his father could not be more like mine. I told him that his dad might come around if I talked to him. We heard a knock on the door, it was Cooper, he heard what Blaine's dad had said and wanted to make sure Blaine was ok. And to let us know the car was there to take us to the airport. we got into the car and were off to the jet at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own glee/or songs

Chapter 2

We boarded the jet, it was big inside it had two rooms. The first one was set up like an office and the other had a large sofa and a t. it. In the first room, there sat Cooper, Lily, Jack, Marie and Todd. (Blaine's mom and dad), Lily and Jack told me and Blaine that we had the other room to ourselves, so we could just cuddle and be alone. As we headed for the other room, I saw Todd give us a disapproving look. We took our seats on the sofa and cuddled each other. Once we were in the air, I took out my laptop and put in movie. An hour later Blaine and noticed that everyone was sleeping except lily and jack, then lily got up and closed the divider between the two rooms. She winked at us and walked away.

Blaine pulled me closer to him and kissed me with such passion that it made my toes curl ,I felt his hands on my waist trying to pull my shirt from my pants . So I could feel his hands on my bare chest. I response I let out a small his hands roamed my body; Blaine's touch was very light and gentle on my skin. I felt myself getting quit hot for Blaine. I moved my hand over to his growing problem and I then felt Blaine rubbing my very hard member, we both let out a faint moan. Knowing, that we would only have time for hand jobs. Blaine took a small tube of lube out of his massager bag ,then we pulled our pants down just enough to free us when we had our hands all lubed up , it was not long before we were both coming into each other's hands . I walked to the restroom and grabbed a few tissues and walked back to Blaine to clean us up. We heard a knock on the divider. "Boys are you decent; I need to talk to you before we land." "Sure you can come in, gran". Lily opened the divider. "Having fun boys, I hope". I felt my face go red. "No need to be embarrassed. Jack and I were young once. That was why we let you use this room but want I wanted to talk to you about was Todd , he had no right to talk to you like that and hope that he can change his mind when he sees how in love you two are, that's why we asked you to visit." Just then the pilot came on the intercom stating that we would be landing in about ten minutes

And to return to ours seats and prepare for landing so Lily left and sat in the main room. Before we knew it we were had landed. As soon as we left the plane, I saw a limo that was to take us to the Anderson estate. The ride from the airport was one of silence, Blaine reached for my hand, but when Todd saw he spoke, "I will not any display of any affection in any place that I nor my friends and co-workers can see. Oh and boys when and if you meet my friends you will only act as if your friends and nothing more than that, I don't want anyone to know my son likes guys .Do I make myself clear ?"Lily shot her son a disapproving look, then looked at us and gave smile and a wink.

When we finally reached the Anderson family home, we all got out of the limo, Marie and Todd excused themselves as they had a high profile court case in the next few days and needed to get ready for it. Blaine and I went to go up to his old room to freshen up before dinner. Blaine looked tired from the long I told him to take a nap and I would wake him when dinner was ready. I turned to him and saw that there was tears running down his face, walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him the gave him the biggest bear hug I could give. Blaine looked at me, "Kurt, why can my dad just be happy for me because I found someone that makes me happy and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I don't know Blaine, but maybe I could try and talk to him. But I know one thing and that is I love you so much that it hurts me to see you upset. Now I want you to have a nap and I will try to talk to him." With that said Blaine, lied on the bed and soon fell asleep, I left the room and headed down stairs to find Todd .I found lily, jack and Marie in the sitting room having coffee. They looked over to me and offered me a cup of coffee. Marie was the first to speak, "how's Blaine feeling, Kurt and I know what you are going to ask, but I want you to know that I do love Blaine. And it hurts me to see that he is hurting inside but I can't seem to get Todd to change his mind about you and Blaine being together." I told them I would try to talk to him and try and get him to get to come to his scenes, it's worth a try."

Lily get up and showed me to Todd's office, when we reached the door I knocked .Todd opened the door and showed me in, I looked back to see lily month the words, good luck. I turned to Todd and he told me to take a seat, so I did. Then I began to speak. "I want you to know that I really love Blaine, he and I are going to get married as soon as I can arrange it. It would really like it if you were there but if you can't not support us then just stay away, now one last thing; I will not let you or anyone stand in our way. Oh and by the way I will not let you talk to Blaine the way you have been." As I turned to leave the room, I put my dad's card on his desk and told him that if ever he needed to talk to someone about having a gay son that my dad would gladly talk to him. When I left the room I pulled out my phone and called my dad to see if Blaine and I could stay with him and carol, when I explained what Blaine's dad had said to us, my dad agreed that we could stay. I told him that I would call after dinner.

After the call to my dad, I bumped into lily who told me that dinner was ready, so I went to get Blaine .I walked into his bedroom to see that Blaine was already awake and ready to go to dinner, he asked me how the chat with his dad went all I could say was we will see at dinner because I gave him a few things to think over. Things at the table were going well until; Blaine looked nervous and took my hand in his then kissed it. That's when Todd just lost it; Todd stood up pushing his chair back and yelled at Blaine. "How dare you come into my house with another man, sit at my table and kiss his hand." Before I could say anything Blaine stood up and told his father that until he came to his scenes that, he would not be back. "Come on Kurt we're leaving now." Blaine stormed out and went to his room grabbed our bags. Meanwhile I called my dad to let him know that we would be staying with them for the remainder of our trip. Lily came over to us when Blaine got back from getting our bags. She gave us a hug and handed me the keys to Blaine's car, he put the bags on the back seat and tried to get in the driver's side that's when I noticed the tears running down his cheek and told him that I would drive. He nodded, and then we pulled out of the driveway. I felt his hand move to my thigh I looked over and would take almost an hour to get to my dad's. I could see that he was still upset so I started to sing to him the song that we sing in the car when we were first dating it was called Perfect by Pink . The trip to my dad and carols was soon filled with singing and laughter. The time went by fast; there standing at the door was my dad, waiting to welcome us home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N please feel free to comment, I don't own glee

Chapter 3

My dad gave us both a hug; we followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the table .Carole came over and poured us some tea. Blain sipped on his tea, when my dad asked him if he wanted to talk about his dad. I asked my dad if we could talk about things in the morning as we were both so tired from the trip and the fight with his dad and it was getting late. I got up to get our things from the car, when dad told me to stay with Blaine, and he would grab the stuff from the car. When dad got back in the house, he took our bags up to my room, I took Blaine's hand and pulled him to my room .I placed him on the bed then went to get a warm cloth so I could wash Blaine's face. At that moment he looked up at me asked me why I would take care of him this way, because he did not feel like he deserved it. Once again I took him into my arms, and then pressed my lips to his in the most passionate kiss .The kiss lasted a few minutes; I took Blaine's face into my hands. "Blaine, you are everything that I could ever want and more, I don't care what people say about us, which includes your dad." With that said we got ready for bed; I pulled down the covers and climbed in the bed. Blaine cuddled close to me; he rested his head on my chest.

I felt Blaine's hand push up my tee shirt, with the light touch of his hand made me let out a soft moan as my emotions took over my senses; he lifted my shirt off and started to pepper my bare chest with kisses. He moved down to the waist band of my boxers and slid his fingers under the waist band; pulling my boxers off, I then did the same to him. Blaine then let out a moan as I lied him on his back and lied on top of him ,our hips were now grinding into each other ,I felt his and mine hard shafts rubbing between us .the way this was going neither of us was going to last very long. "Oh …KURT I am…..going to come."

"Me too Blaine… oh ….my" it took a few minutes to come down from the high we were on. Just as we were about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. "Hey, boys keep it down in there." Blaine turned to me and said "Well breakfast will be awkward." We cuddled as we fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

The next morning, when I awoke to find Blaine s arms around me. I slowly removed his arms as not to wake him. I went down stairs to the kitchen of a coffee, there at the table sat, my dad. He was the first to speak. "Kurt, it sounds to me like you and Blaine, were having fun last night, I'm all for having fun but next time try to keep the noise down." "Ok dad we will, why can't Baines dad just accept that Blaine is gay and is going to marry me. It breaks my heart to see him hurt inside; I just don't know how to help .I have tried talking to his dad but that didn't go well, all it did was cause more pain for Blaine." Dad took my hand in his and said "look Kurt, I love you both and I will do anything for you. Maybe we could invite his parents over then we can talk this out." "That sounds like a great idea, dad. Maybe, if you talk to him from one dad to another he will change his mind." "Let's hope so, son." Blaine came downstairs, "hi sleepy head, do you want a coffee." I asked, as I handed a cup to Blaine. "Kurt, told me what happen last night with you and your dad and I think I can help ,what I would like to do is have your parents come over for supper some night this week but ,I want to make sure its ok with you first." Blaine looked up at my dad and said that it was ok because he wanted to know why his dad had treated this Blaine gave my dad the phone number for his parents' house. "So boys what are you doing today." my dad asked with a smile on his face. "Well I thought Blaine and I would start planning our wedding, OH my, gosh! I just remembered that we haven't set a date yet. We have to set one before we can do any planning." "Calm down, babe we will think of one today ok. You go get a calendar and we will sit here till we find a date." My dad left the kitchen, pulled out his cell phone and called the number that Blaine had given him.

The phone rang a few times when a soft voice answered, my dad said "hello I am Burt Hummel, Kurt's father and I was wandering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?, I think we need to talk about Blaine and why his dad does not approve of him being gay." "Hi Burt, my name is lily and I am Blaine's grandma, your quit right we do need to talk about this, Kurt has talked a lot about you and Carole and I can't wait to meet you ,so to answer your question yes we will be there even if I have to drag tom . What time is dinner?" "Oh, it's around 6:30" "ok see you then."

We were talking about possible dates when my dad came in the room. "Well I talked to your Granma, and she said that they would love to come for dinner tomorrow night; I know it's soon Blaine but we need to get this out in the open. I know is not going to be easy for you but Kurt, Carole, Finn and I will be there for you." "Thanks Burt for all the help that you guy are giving to me, you are so amazing and caring that I can't wait to be a part of this family." "I know from the first day that I meet you, and from that very moment that you were the one that Kurt is meant to be with." "Oh, by the way we have found the perfect day for your wedding. It will be on august the 20th ,we decided on this date because it won't be to hot or too cold, with that said we only have a month to plan and we will need all the help we can get."

After we ate supper, Blaine and I were so tired that we went to our room, Blaine sat on the bed trying to decide what movie to watch wail I went and filled the tub with water; I called to Blaine, when he came in I told him to get out of his clothes and get in the tub with me. Blaine sat in front of me then rested his head on my chest. We got out of the tub; dried off and headed to the bed. I turned on the movie he had picked out and then started to watch the movie but instead we fell asleep in each other's arms. I could have been any happier than that moment, I thought to myself as I slowly closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own glee

Warning: may contain some smut

CHAPTER4

I awoke to the warm sun shining through the curtains; I looked over to see Blaine smiling at me, I leaned over and kissed him on his lips. Blaine looked at me and pulled me closer to him, "Kurt, I am worried about tonight, I just hope Burt can get through to my dad. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever." "Don't worry, Blaine things will work out, I love you too, oh by the way I am going to have a shower if you wanted to join me." "Well Mr. Hummel I thought you would never ask." After our shower; we headed downstairs to get a bite to eat. We sat at the table, Carole handed us our cups. "So what are you boys going to do today?" she said with a smile on her face. "Well I think we are going to go have lunch with Puck and Finn, then maybe a walk in the park and then back here for dinner with Blaine's family." "Sounds like a nice after noon you have planned out and at least the day is going to be nice and sunny .oh and don't forget that dinner is at 6:30 tonight." "We'll be there. Blaine I think we better get going we don't want to be late for lunch with Finn and Puck". We grabbed our coats; the keys to blains car. We got in the car and drove to where we were to meet and pick up Puck and Finn, then headed to the café that we were eating at.

*at the café*

We all sat in at both by the window; we order our lunches, then Puck spoke "Have you picked a place for your wedding, because you know you can't get married here in Ohio?" "Well Blaine and I have thought of that and decided to go to New York; and have a simple ceremony and dinner and dancing after. We were also were thinking of coming back here to live for a while, because there were no plays that were hiring in New York." "That sounds great, you guys so when can I tell Quinn?" Finn asked with excitement in his voice.

After Blaine and I went for a walk in the park, Carole was right it was a beautiful day to go for a walk in the park. We walked down the path by the river; we reached a spot where we saw a small waterfall, Blaine stopped ,put has hands around my waist and, I placed my arms around his neck he drew his face close to mine and there we were caught up in each other's was almost magical . As luck would have it; where we were, it was secluded so we headed the bench and took a seat. I could tell that Blaine was still worried, so I looked into his eyes and told him that things will work out, and then I pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. After we broke apart, Blaine looked at his watch and noticed that it was 4:45 so we headed for his car and headed home so they could get ready for dinner with his family. We got back to the house at 5:00; we headed to my room to get dressed for dinner. Blaine was dressed in a black Armani suit and I wore a blue Armani suit. And Blaine looked so dam hot in it, "I can't begin to tell you that I could not wait till later tonight and how I may have my way with you." I said in a seductive voice. It was 5:30 when we came downstairs for dinner. Blaine helped set the table and jumped at the sound of the doorbell, I could see him tense up, and I gave him a hug .Carole opened the door and welcomed everyone inside.

Carol asked everyone to find a seat in the living room as supper was about an hour away from being ready. Todd was the first to speak. "I know why you asked us over .it's to talk about the boys getting married and I will tell you but first I have to tell you that this isn't easy for me Blaine , I have always loved you son but ever since that day you had that dace at your old school ('the one before Dolton academy' ) when those boys jumped you and your friend (sigh) it broke my heart to see you hurt so bad ,that I swore that I would never let that happen to you again, I thought that by me saying and treating you the way I did ,it would stop you from showing your affections toward another boy in public ,so you would not have to go through that kind of pain again." By this time Todd had tears rolling down his face and excused himself. As he needed air, so my dad took him outside to talk more one on one. Lily was the next to speak, "boys I just want to say that I talked to Todd and to make long story short ,when I talked to him and let's just say he has come to realized that what he did just hurt you more. But when he comes in he will tell you. But away I like to offer you guys any help with your wedding I can ok?"

Just then Todd came back in with my dad, Blaine walked over to him and gave him a big hug, "I love you dad and only if you had told me I may have understood, we could have spared each other the pain all this has caused. Dad I love Kurt and he makes me happy, I hope you will come to the wedding?"

"Blaine I would love to at you wedding. If there is anything, that we can do to help, you with the planning then let us know." " O.K dad we will." Carole came into the room and announced that supper was ready, so we all sat down to eat.

My dad asked Todd did for a living and he said that he was a big time lawyer; Jack and lily owned a few hotels in New York. We both looked at lily and jack then asked if we could hold the wedding at one of the hotels that they own and they said sure.

It was late when Blaine when his parents and grandparents left. Blaine and I headed to my room put on our pajamas ,then crawled in to bed .it did not take long for us to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or songs used

Warning contains some smut

Comments are welcome, but if you are a hater then don't read

Chapter 5

I awoke to Blaine's light kiss on my lips; "good morning my love, it's a beautiful day- the birds are singing, I have the love of my life in my arms and life can't get any better than that, can it?"

"No Blaine I don't think it can, I have to agree with you on that one."

We went downstairs for breakfast; Carole was making eggs and bacon for us, as she always did when we were still at school. I asked her if she had the guest list for the wedding, she said that she did and she said that she would give it to us after we ate.

"So what's on the list of things today, Kurt?" Blaine asked with a grin on his face. Well we have to decide on; our colours, what songs we want to use, the menus, we need transportation, accommodations for everyone that's coming from Ohio. We need to get this done today so your gran can get things started. I can't believe that our wedding is less than a month away and there's still so much to do and not enough time to do it- Blaine I don't know if we can get it all done in time for august the 20th, plus we have to find jobs here and a place to live, when we get back from our honeymoon." I had tears in my eyes. Blaine looked at me and noticed that I was getting short of breath .I started to get scared because I could not breathe. "Blaine, help me I can't breathe." Blaine walked over to me, cupped my face in his hand and told me to try to calm down. "Kurt you are having a panic attack, I need you to slow your breathing down. I want you to take a deep breath in then let it out slowly ok." I did as he asked, he breathed with me till I was breathing normally again.

"Kurt, there is plenty of time for getting things in place for the wedding ,gran said that she would get things done on her end as they live in new York, she works closely with her staff and will make sure that everything is done right .I will call her later . I can assure you that this will be the most beautiful wedding that grans hotel has seen ,I love you so much and only the best will do for you , my love only the best. With that said I think you should have a nap." "Your right Blaine I am so sorry for giving you a fright when I panicked, Blaine Anderson I love you so much. Now let's get these plans done so I can call your gran. It was about 2pm when we finally got all the planning done, although blain would not say where he was taking me on our honeymoon." Then he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom and lay me on the bed gently. "Kurt, I will stay with you till you wake up. "I quickly fell in to a deep sleep. Blaine lay beside me and pulled out his phone and called his gran.

*The call*

"Hi gran this is Blaine."

"Hi boo, what can I do for you?"

"Well gran Kurt had a panic attack, don't worry his is fine but I need you to do some arranging on your end of things, I don't want Kurt to have another attack. I have all the information that you need."

"Ok, I have a pen and notebook handy so lay it on me."

"Well here it goes: colours are blue and red

Music: Perfect by Pink in which I will sing to Kurt as he walks down the aisle.

Teenage dream by Katy Perry will be played as we leave to get pictures done in central park

Our first dance is just the way you are by Bruno Mars

"We would like to have roast beef for dinner. Oh and we need someone to marry us, so I thought that granddad may know of someone."

"Blaine, dear I have the perfect person for that, how about having granddad do it as he is a state judge. I know he would be pleased to do it for you and Kurt. I have sent the invites to the family. And have made all the reservation you need for your honeymoon, you will use our jet to fly to Niagara falls and will be staying in the honeymoon suite at our hotel there, you can see the falls from the window of your room."

"Thanks gran you're the best, oh don't say anything to Kurt I want it to be a surprise for him. He is going to love this and be glad that he does not have to worry about things now."

Gran I have to go Kurt's stirring and he is crying in his sleep. Love you, bye."

Bye Blaine.

*End of call*

"Kurt, wake up your having a bad dream." Blaine gently kissed my cheek; I looked up at him to see a concerned look on his face. And he asked me what I was dreaming about. So I told him my dream.

"Well blain we were standing facing each other, we had just said our vows. And were about to kiss when someone said, that the caterers would be late setting up and they need us to use another hall because the one we were to use had another wedding in there." Blaine pulled me to him told me that he had talked to his gran and gave her all the information and he told that she would take care of everything, even the transportation and accommodations. I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss as a promise as to what was to come later to night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 6: pm when Carole and my dad got home from work, I asked dad were Finn was going over to Puck's for an all-night game of halo, so it was just us for supper. Blaine and I made a ham with potatoes and vegies and apple pie for desert. Dinner was great; we told dad and Carole of our plans for the wedding. Blaine got up from the table and poured the coffee into our cups. We sat in the family room just talking, when Blaine and my dad got up and said that they were going to do the dishes, and that Carole and I were to stay seated.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Burt, can I talk to you about what happen to Kurt to day?"

"Sure kido, is everything ok with you to?"

"Yes Burt it is but Kurt had a panic attack earlier and it was caused by stress of the wedding, so I think I am going to take him to my family's house on the river. It would be just for the weekend I will text my dad tonight and ask him if we can stay. I think Kurt needs a break."

"I have to agree Blaine; he has been looking a little stressed lately. It will do him some good."

"Ok it's settled we will leave tomorrow after noon .do you think you can keep him busy so I can pack and have it be a surprise for him."

"I sure can, I will get him make the schedules for the week at the shop."

"Thanks Burt, I will pick him up after I am done. And I will tell him we are going to go out for dinner."

Dad and Blaine came back into the family room with the pie and more coffee for us. We sat for about another half hour before saying that I was going to upstairs, Blaine returned our cups to the kitchen then came up stairs to the bedroom. I was in my bathroom when Blaine can in a few minutes later; I had just filled the tub. We undressed each other, Blaine got in first, and I got in and sat in front and leaned on his chest. We sat there for a while when the water got cold, we got out, dried each other off wrapped towels around us. Blaine led me to the bedroom. I stopped and saw candles that Blaine had lite earlier. I loved the way that the candle light hit Blaine's perfect body. He turned to me kissed me on lips, I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and I then stuck mine in his. Then I felt myself being lifted off the floor, he carried me to the bed where he placed me, and we did not break the deep kiss. When we finally broke apart, I looked deep in to his eyes and spoke in a soft voice " Blaine, I want to take things slow tonight, I want to make sweet love to you ." that's when I felt his hands feel their way down to the towel that was covering me ,the he removed it from me. I did the same to him; we lay on the bed and made sweet love. When we were spent, Blaine got up and blew out the candles. The climbed into bed and I fell asleep being little spoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or songs used in the story

Warning; May contain adult content.

Chapter 6

When we awoke the next morning, I looked over to Blaine and gave him a kiss, and he returned the kiss.

We got up and went downstairs to eat; my dad had made coffee. The three of us sat and drank our coffees. My dad looked up at me and asked if I could help his make up the schedules for this week and that they would not take long to make up. I looked at Blaine; he nodded as to say it was ok with him. "I will pick you up after; I have a surprise for you.

"Come on Kurt we have to leave now so I can open up the shop. I think that Finn is coming in today to work. So you will be able to talk to him for a bit." "Ok, dad lets go, so Blaine I will see you for lunch then?"

"Yes you will, Kurt because I am going to take you out to a very nice diner." After we left Blaine called his dad.

*THE CALL*

"Hi dad"

"Hi sons how are you and Kurt doing?"

Well dad that's what I called about, Kurt had a panic attack yesterday because of the stress of planning the wedding so I was wondering if I could take him to the house by the river. It would only be for a few days.

That would be a great idea and you can stay there as long as you need, I will inform the staff that you will be there, so you will not have do anything while you r there.

Sounds great, he will love it. And thanks dad we really need this right now. Gran is planning the rest in New York. Dad I can't wait till Kurt and I can't start our lives together.

Soon you will, I am proud of you and I know that I did not show it I should have but I always have been. I think of your wedding this way, I am not losing a son, I am gaining one. Well son I hate to say this but I have to go, I will in court all day tomorrow but if you guys need anything then call your mom or gran they will do anything for you. Chat later bye."

Bye dad, love you.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the call, Blaine returned to the bedroom and started to pack for the weekend getaway. It was about 11:30 am when Blaine got done the packing; he called my dad to tell him that he was on his way to pick me up for a nice lunch date.

I was sitting in the office talking to Finn, about if he knew of any jobs, that Blaine and I could check out, but he said no and that he would keep his eyes out for any. Dad said that he would let me would let us work for him till we got on our feet and found the jobs we both wanted, I was thinking of teaching at my old high school (music and /or glee)I also wanted to open up a after school music programme and Blaine really wanted to teach drama to kids.

Finn was always there for me and Blaine, so I asked him to be my best man and he was more than happy to. We had talked about how he really missed Rachel as she was still in New York and house sitting for Kurt.

About 5 minutes later Blaine walked through the door of the shop and asked if I was ready to go to lunch. I had to admit, that I had real hunger but did not know if it was for food or Blaine or both .he placed his hand in mine, we said goodbye and left to go to Breadsticks. I ordered a salad and Blaine had pasta. Blaine said that we were going to go for a drive to the country side for the afternoon. After we ate we get in the car and headed out of town, Blaine took my hand in his and kissed it .we were about 30 minutes out of town when Blaine turned up a long driveway, at the end of it was his mom and dad's house, I had only been to his grandparents place which was about 15 minutes away. I looked over to Blaine as we parked the car. We get out of the car. "well Kurt what do you think .this is my parents' house they are out of town for the week ,but I told them that we needed to get away for a while and they said that we could stay here as long as we need to unwind." Its great Blaine, is this the surprise to you were taking about .OMG Blaine I love for doing this!"

When we got walked inside, there were three people standing. "Kurt, this is the staff; this is Ryan he is our butler (Ryan was a tall lean man with strawberry blonde hair.) Next to, he is Stephanie and she is the cook, and Abby is the maid they have been here since I was little." "Staff, this is Kurt Hummel my soon to husband. We will be here for the weekend." "It is good to meet you Mr. Hummel

"And you as well I answered" in a soft voice. Ryan took or bags to Blaine's old room. Blaine walked over to Stephanie to talk to her about supper. Then walked over to me and took my hand again, and gave me a tour of the house. All I could say was "wow" it was an old Victorian style inside.

Then Blaine then took my into the family room, this room was large, at the other end of the room there was French doors that opened up to the pool and back yard. He then led me to the pool house and we entered, Blaine threw a pair of swim trunks at me and told me to change, oddly enough they were my size, Blaine changed too. We both jumped in to the pool, once in the pool we moved closer to each other .then we kissed with such tenderness and passion that when we finally broke apart I realized that cooper was standing there, with a big smile on his face.

"Oh hi coop what, are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A working on a record. But we are happy to see you none the less."

Well Blaine I was but I wanted to come and help with the wedding, and be here if you need anything just let me know, dad told me about your panic attack Kurt, and I want you to know that everything is going to be perfect, I will be here till we all leave for new York, I am here for you and not just for Blaine."

"Hey, whose hungry lets head up to the main house, cook says suppers ready. That's why I came down here. But you don't have to worry about me getting in your way this weekend."

We went to our room to get dressed for supper, at supper we talked about the wedding. After supper coop went to his room to lie down as he was tired from his long flight from LA and Blaine and we went for a walk around the grounds. Suddenly Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me to the pool, then started to take my clothes off then his and led me into the pool. Well there we were in the moonlight skinny dipping in the pool but to be honest, it was the first time in my life that I had been spontaneous and it felt great, Blaine and I started to make out when we heard someone, "woo, bro way to get it on, but I have to say I won't be swimming in there till the pool cleaner comes on Monday. We jumped apart when we heard cooper.

Well we had a great weekend other than the nightmare that I had. But Blaine held me till I fell asleep again. "Blaine I am glad that we came here this weekend, maybe we can come back sometime soon. I think that I am ready to get back home, and get geared up for our wedding next weekend."

We packed up our bags said good bye to cooper and the staff got in the car and headed home. It was not long before we home .Blaine and I walked in the house and were greeted by my dad, carol and Finn.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or songs used in the story

Warning: contains adult themes

Chapter 7

Carole made us some coffee and we all sat in the family room talking about our weekend, and how Coop was there. Just then Blaine's cell rang, it was his gran. She wanted to know if Blaine and I could to New York this week, so we could spend so time with her and jack before the wedding. Blaine agreed and said that we were going to leave on Wednesday; we made arrangements that the jet would be back next Thursday to pick every one up and bring them to New York. But I had to admit that it would be good to get back to New York and see Rachel and stay at the apartment that jack and lily stay at when we were going to college.

It was getting late, so Blaine and I went to bed. When we got to the bedroom we laid on the bed for a while wrapped in each other's arms. I looked up at Blaine and said with a smile "I love you more than you'll ever know." "And I you, Kurt" I drew closer to his face and kissed him, and then I lie back on his chest, and fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

"I awoke with a start; about an hour later .Blaine woke up when he heard me crying. Kurt honey what's wrong, why are you crying?" he pulled me to him; I rested my head on his shoulder. "I had a bad dream again; we had no jobs; no place to live and nothing to eat." I started to cry once more. He put his cupped my face in his hand. "Kurt, you know I would never let that happen, I tell you what we will ask our friends if they know of any place that is hiring, so let try and go back to sleep." "Blaine can you sing a song to me?" Blaine put his arms around me and started to sing 'not alone' by Darren Criss. I could feel myself fall asleep.

In the morning, I woke to Blaine smiling at me. "Let's jump in the shower then get dressed and go for a coffee at the lima bean." Blaine said with a naughty grin. When we finally got out of the shower we got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, we fond Carole was busy cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Kurt, are you ok your dad and I heard you crying last night?" "Yah I'm Ok, I was just another bad dream. I think that it is just wedding jitters. Blaine I going to take me for coffee." I grabbed the keys to Blaine's car and left for the coffee shop, Blaine got our coffees while I fond our seats. Blaine returned to the table and passed me my cup. "Hello, boys, it's good to see you again .but I need to ask you something." "Sure Mr. Schue what can Kurt and I help you with." "Well, as you know I am the principle at McKinley high now so now my duties at the school are numerous and I have no time to teach so I was wondering if you would like to teach and couch the glee club for me. We are in need of a drama teacher and dance teacher. Please say that you will do this for me." "Mr. .schue we would be more than honored to do it."

"That's great to hear guys I can't wait for you to start in September. Well I should go Emma is waiting for me at home so we will see you at the wedding.

"With that said Mr. Schue left the coffee shop. I reached over the table and put Blaine's hand in mine, brought it up to my mouth and kissed it. "Well at least we now have jobs; all's we need is a place to live. I can't believe that we are going to be working at our old high school. But I think it time to go back home so we can pack for new we leave tomorrow night. Gran said that a car will be here to pick us up here to take us to the jet at 5 pm and they would pick us up."

When we got back to the house Carole had lunch ready and were sitting at the table. Thanks for making us lunch. I poured us some coffee and told her of our new jobs but asked her not to say anything as we were going to tell everyone tonight at supper. We got up from the table and helped Carole with the dishes, then went upstairs to pack an overnight bag as we still had had stuff at the penthouse.

After our packed we laid on the bed listening to my iPod, Blaine pulled me close and started to kiss me, I parted my lips to let Blaine's tongue enter my mouth as he did this I let out a soft moan, we were lying on our sides when he pulled me on top of him ,I could feel Blaine's manhood getting harder he let out a moan as I moved off of him to the side and started to rub his manhood he did the same to me .we both let out a loud moan and said each other's name .we had just taken each other's shirts off. we both looked up, as there was bang on the door. "Boys keep it down in there oh and Carole told me to tell you that supper is ready." My dad, Carole, Finn, Blaine and I were sitting at the table eating. "Blaine and I have good news we were offered teaching jobs at McKinley high, Blaine is going to teach dance and I am going to teach drama, we are both going to take over the glee club." "That's great, dudes I will teach there I am the new football couch." "We are proud of you boys." My dad said as walked over and gave us a hug. OH boys could you keep the noise down to a minimum to night."

Later that night when Blaine and I were in bed, just enjoying each other's company. "I can't believe that our wedding is next Saturday." Before we knew it we were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own glee or songs used in this story

Warning; adult themes

Chapter 8

The limo that was to take us to the jet arrived right on time; the driver got out and opened the door for us.

When we got to the airport, we boarded the private jet; Blaine took my hand and led me to the room with the couch. Sandy the flight attendant came in the room and told us that we would be taking off very soon.

Once we got to cruising altitude and the jet leveled out, sandy came back in the room. Sandy asked if she could get us anything .Blaine said no and that we were not to be disturbed for the rest of the flight and if we needed anything he would ring for her. With that said, she said "very well Mr. Anderson, I don't know why you would want to be with Mr. Hummel, your parents and grandparents must be so disappointed in you. I mean really how you could disgrace the Anderson name. I would have disowned you and I refuse to serve someone like him."

Blaine jumped up "What just did you mean by someone like him, did you mean his family background or that he's gay?"

Sandy raised her voice "I mean both"

"You do realize that I am gay too right"

"I do realize that and I hope you realize he just love the fact that you have money, he his is only with you cause of your money."

"That's enough Sandy leave NOW, I won't need you the rest of the flight!" by this time I was sitting on the couch holding my knees to my chest crying. Blaine walked over to me, put his arms around me. "Please babe doesn't cry I love you so much." "Blaine maybe she's right, I am not the right one for you."

"Hush now Kurt, you are perfect for me. After all we have been through I will never let you go, you are a great addition to the Anderson family. I love you and don't care what anyone thinks, you are the love of my life. Listen to me I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you." I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead as he began to sing 'Perfect' by Pink. Would sing this, to me when, I was sad or upset. Before long I was sleeping.

I awoke with such a start, to see Blaine standing there shouting at sandy in the other room, about what she said to us earlier Look sandy do you even know who your taking to or about .Kurt is the love of my life and the son of representative Hummel, and if you know what's good for you, you will apologize to Mr. Hummel when he wakes up."

'I will no such thing and you can't make me and I don't care who he is.' Just the door burst open 'what the hell is going on here'

Well James, sandy here has done nothing but insult me and Mr. Hummel, and I will not be talked to that way nor will I let anyone talk about Kurt that way. And I will be reporting this to my grandparent's.

Sandy how could you; these are the most kind, caring people I have ever worked for.

I…ahh well," sandy stammered. Oh shut up sandy, and get ready to land, we will be talking later and trust me this won't end well for you." James turned to me and Blaine (I had tears in my eyes and was crying.) "I am sorry that sandy would have said those things to you. We are about to land."

Blaine help I can't breathe, I am scared. Blaine moved over to me and told me to take nice deep breaths, so I did. By the time we had landed I was back normal. That's when he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the limo were jack had opened the door and Blaine put me in the car. Jack looked at me and had seen that I looked tired; he asked Blaine what happened, so he told jack what happened on the plane. The next thing I know, jack stormed up the stairs of the plane, a while later sandy came over to the car and said sorry to me and Blaine ,turned and ran into the building. When jack returned he got in the car he spoke softly as I was rested against Blaine's chest. Kurt you are the best thing that has come into his life. Don't worry about sandy as she no longer works for us." I most have dozed off in the car because the next thing I know we are at the hotel Blaine helped me out of the car. We went inside and checked in. "Blaine why don't you go get settled in the penthouse then we can meet for supper." That sounds great, can you call Rachel and get her to pack us some clothes from our place and bring them to us." "I sure can now away you go and we will see you at supper.

Blaine and I entered the elevator for the penthouse. We reached the door Blaine unlocked the door, picked me up and carried me into the living room. He placed me on the couch sat down beside me put his arms around me and kissed me with such deep passion that left me wanting more when we parted when the phone rang .it was the front desk letting us know that Rachel was there with our bags so he told them to send her up.

Rachel knocked on the door. I went to open it and Rachel lunged at me knocking me to the floor. When we got up off the floor she went over to Blaine and hugged him too. "Thanks for bring our clothes to us." "no problem guys I have to go to rehearsal but we should get together before the wedding ok" sure that would be fun." We took a shower got dressed and headed to dinner with jack and lily. It was a great dinner. It was late when we got back to the penthouse. Blaine walked into the bathroom and filled the tube walked over to me and undressed me the I did the same to him, we got into the tub and started to make out , it started with just deep kissing and went to our hands feeling each other's bodies. I then suggested that we move to the bed.

"Kurt, tell me what you want me to do" Blaine said to me in a whisper in my ear.

"I want you to make sweet gentle love to me all night". And that's what we did, it was soft and gentle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own glee or songs used

Warning; adult themed

The rest of the week leading up to our wedding was uneventful; the days were filled with walks in central park, seeing plays on Broadway, romantic dinners in our suite, Rachel came over in-between shows .Blaine and I told her that we would be moving back to lima and that she could love in our apartment as long as she wanted. She ran over to us and hugged us both tightly; it was like we had given her the world. We took her out for dinner that night as it was two days before the wedding and she was the maid of honor. "It's too bad that the guys from glee and the warblers aren't able to come for the wedding." I said with sadness in my voice. "But at least I will have Finn and you there Rachel. They will be here tomorrow; jack is flying them here in his jet. I can't wait to see dad, Carole and Finn tomorrow. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow be for the rehearsal and dinner." "Don't worry Kurt; we will have things ready for the wedding besides all we really have to do is make sure that the security is tight. And granddad said that he had his best body guard as head of security, we will meet him tomorrow night."

When we got back to the hotel; Blaine went into bathroom and filled the tub, came back to living room then led met the bathroom, striped my clothes off and I striped his clothes off, then got in the hot bath. We sat there awhile we started to make out ,as we kissed, I felt Blaine's hand travel south of the equator ,my hands moved lightly over his chest. "I think we should this to the bed." Blaine said with love in his eyes. We got out of the tub dried off, and then Blaine picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed were, was we spent the night making sweet love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning was filled with happiness as we woke up in each other's arms. We had a big day ahead of us; first we had to go pick up my dad, Carole and Finn at the airport, then it was back to the hotel for lunch and get set up for our wedding .we got to the airport just as the plane landed, I got out of our car and hugged my dad, Carole and Finn. Once at the hotel, dad, Carole and Finn got their key to their rooms then we had lunch in the hotel. After lunch dad took Carole for a walk in central park. Finn stayed back to hang back with us and meet with jacks head of security, lily and jack walked in to the hall were we were holding the wedding, behind jack there was to my surprise was puck. "Puck what are you doing here I thought that you were too busy to come, you said that you had to be a body guard for some high priced judge." I said as I hugged puck. "I am, jack hired me to make sure you and Blaine would be safe at the wedding." "Finn, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" "Yah Sure, Blaine no problem, How about we step out." Finn asked. I was so busy going over the security with puck that I did not notice that Finn and Blaine leave the room.

"Finn I just wanted to know if you know when the old gang from the glee club get here, I know that Rachael is getting our place ready for them to stay there so that Kurt does not see them till tomorrow at the ceremony when I sing to him?"

"They get here in an hour Rach has gone to get them from the airport. Let's go back in the hall before Kurt thinks we are up to something."

"Yah, we would not want that to happen."

XXXXXX

It was about 5 pm when we were finally done with setting up the hall, and we were getting in our places for the rehearsal. Rach was the first to start walking down the aisle when the music started, and then Carole took my arm and walked me down the aisle to, were jack was waiting with Blaine. We were done with the rehearsal in now time. Dinner was filled with laughter and stories. It was getting late, as people said there good nights to us, Marie and Todd came over to us and handed us an envelope, in it we found 2 sets of house keys. "Boys these are the keys to the pool house on our estate, it's all yours now you have a place to come back to after your honeymoon. It's our gift to you and it not that far from Lima." "That's great dad, mom were would love to live there." We hugged them both. Blaine I don't think that I can spend the night without you. I know Rach has insisted but I can stand not being with you." "I no Kurt, but just think tomorrow we will be together forever and I can sextet you later ok my love." "Ok, I have to." "It's not like you will be there alone, I thought that Finn and puck were staying with you tonight. I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow at the altar. I love you Kurt, forever."

Puck, Finn and I went up the penthouse, we talked for a while and then I went to bed and waited for Blaine to sextet me. By the time we said goodnight I needed a cold shower. After my shower I grabbed a cup of coffee then went to bed. I cuddled with Blaine's pillow and fell into a deep and sound sleep. Our wedding was just hours away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own glee or songs mentioned

The wedding

I awoke with a start, when I realized that Blaine had decided to stay with his grandparents last night because Rachael made a stink about us seeing each other the morning of our wedding. There for a minute I thought that I was going to have a panic attack but I was able to slow my breathing down. I looked over to the alarm on the night table and I saw that it was 9 am. So I went out to be were Finn and puck had slept, and made my way to make coffee, Finn walked over to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and asked me if I was ok. No I replied tears began to form in my eyes, as I stared off into the distance. Finn did not know how to help me so he woke puck and told him to get Blaine and that's what he did. Puck returned 5 minutes later with Blaine in tow. Blaine walked over to me placed his hand in on my cheek and told me to breath nice and slow. I looked into his eyes and spoke "I woke up and you weren't here, so I panicked .I tried to slow my breathing but by the time I got here it got worse. I am so sorry to take you way from your breakfast."

"Look Kurt you have nothing to be sorry for you just let your nerves get the better of you that's all. Do you think you will be able to be here few hours without me; you will have Finn and Puck here with you and if you need me then just call or get one of the boys to call me ok?" "Ok, Blaine I can do this, I know I can, I love you so much. I will be ok now thanks Blaine." "Now I am going to fill the tub; you will get in the tub and take a nice long bath, and then get dressed in your tux and meet me at the altar. If you need anything then just ask Finn or puck, that's what they are here for." "I will Blaine don't worry." Blaine led me the bathroom; filled the tub, helped me out of my and helped into the tub, he kissed me then left. Blaine told the boys that they were to make sure that I ate and got ready for our big day. Blaine returned to his grandparents' suite. I was in the tub till the water got cold, so I got out; dried off put my boxers on and threw on my robe and went into the living room to find Finn and Puck watching TV.

XXX

After lunch Finn walked over to where I sat and spoke softly to me. "Dude I think it's time for you to get ready we only have about an hour to go before you become Mr. Anderson (we had decided that I would take Blaine's last name.) So please go get dressed and I will send for dad and mom." "Ok, Finn will do .a short time later I emerged for the bedroom to find dad and Carole (mom) sitting talking to Puck.

"Oh my Kurt you look handsome just wait till Blaine sees you."

"Thanks mom that means a lot to me but I just wish my real mom was here to see this day. Oh by the why you look great to mom". "Well by the look of the clock it's time to go down to the hall and get you married to the love of your life, I love you son."

Once we got down to the hall, dad went inside, mom and I waited till we heard the music, but to my surprise when I opened the doors It was Blaine that was singing, the song was not the one I chose it was 'a thousand years' by Christina Perry .as we walked closer I noticed that all our friends from glee and the warblers were singing backup vocals for Blaine. He looked dreamy in his black tux. We held each other's hand and said our vows that we had written and Blaine once again sang to me than at the end of the song, we said our 'I do's' and then jack to sign papers and then we came back to the alter and pronounced us Mr. and Mr. Anderson. Blaine and I kissed deeply. The room exploded with cheers, Blaine and I walked back up the aisle, and got into the limo waiting to take us to get pictures done, and we got them done at central park.

We made it back to the hall; the room was once again filled with the sounds of cheering and clapping. Blaine and I sat at the table that was reserved for us and our parents. The meal was great, after we were filled with supper, puck got up and announced that it was time for us to dance our first dance, it was magical. I then danced with mom and Blaine danced with his mom. We mingled with our friends from glee and the warblers. Let's just say fun was had by all. "Hi boys, your granddad and I are very happy for you, we are going to take our leave but we hope you have a great honeymoon." "Thanks gran for everything."

Xxxxx

After midnight we went back up stairs and had the best make out and love making session ever then we feel asleep in each other's arms. At least we would get a few hours' sleep before we took the jet to where we were having our honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N, I don't own glee

Warning, some adult themes

Xxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the most wonderful sight; it was the sight of my most wonderful husband, Blaine. He opened his eyes to find me looking at him. "Good morning babe did you sleep well? This is the first day of spending the rest of our lives together"

"I did sleep very well Kurt, thanks. I hope you like the surprize that I have planned for the honeymoon." Just then Blaine's cell rang, he answered it. It was his grams letting us now that the car was here to take us to the private plane that would whisk us away to who knows were, cause Blaine still had not told me and was not going to till we were in the air. We got dressed in record time.

When we reached the lobby of the hotel much to our surprize; there stood all of our family and friends waiting to wave us good bye. We said our goodbyes then Blaine opened the car door we got in and drove off to the airport. When we took our seats and took off, Blaine leaned over closer to me give the most passionate kiss ever, we broke apart and I asked him where we were spending our honeymoon. "Well I was going to take you to Niagara Falls, but I got grams to change the reservations to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. We would go there when I was little my family owns the hotel where we are going to stay for a week then we fly back to Lima." "That sounds great, I love you Blaine with all my heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives with you."

As I said that I could feel Blaine's hand move up to my thigh. "Too much talking, you not enough kissing." Said, in his deeper sexy voice that I could not hold back any longer. I kissed him back; the kiss started out gentle but turned deeper.

We broke apart when the new stewardess cleared her throat. "Mr. Andersons I wondered if you needed anything before we land in about 30 minutes. Oh, and the car will be at the gate to take you to the hotel. I hope you enjoy your stay in Halifax."

"We will thank-you I guess we will see you on our flight back to Lima." Blaine said as we got ready to land. I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss. 'What more could I ask for I had a loving husband that treated me like gold, we both had new jobs at the high school we went to.' I thought to myself.

Blaine led me to the waiting car and we got in, and then headed of for the hotel.

We got to the hotel and went to check in, when Blaine gave the desk clerk the reservation information, that's when he looked at me and said that we would had to go elsewhere to stay because we were gay and that they did not serve gays.

That's when I saw the look on Blaine's face, I had the feeling that he was about to jump over the counter, that's when I pulled Blaine aside and sat him in a chair, then walked back to the desk and said 'look do you know who you were talking to, he is the grandson and I am his husband of the owner of this hotel.'

'Look I don't care who you two are I told you to leave.' That's when I pulled out my cell and called grams.

'Hi, grams how are you?' I said with a shaky voice.

'Hello Kurt what's wrong,'

'Well we are trying to check in at the hotel but they won't let us because we are gay'

'Oh really did you tell them who you were?'

'Yes we did but they said that they did not care and to leave.'

Kurt let me talk to them.' So I did just that I handed the phone to the clerk. A short time later he handed my cell back to me and said sorry to Blaine and me; handed us our suite key. Then told us that we did not have to pay for anything in the hotel because of the way he treated us.

We got up stairs to our suite and it had a great view of the harbour. We sat on the couch and watched TV for a bit. Blaine took me to a place called peddlers pub as they had great food. And he was right, we then walked along the water front, we found a spot where there was no one around so we sat on the bench and started to make out. Blaine broke the kiss and asked if we could go back to the hotel before our little, make out got any we headed back to the hotel. Once in the room, Blaine picked me up and carried me to the bed; laid me down gently and kissed me on the lips. We made sweet and passionate love all nights. In the morning we had breakfast and planed out our day. We went to a fort on the hill, took a walk in a park that had a duck pond. Then, we went for dinner and a movie.

Let's just say that our days were filled with walks in the parks, museums and our nights were filled with dinners, romance and loving all night long.

The week had gone by fast and today was the last day here and Blaine wanted to make it special for me so we went to the historic Point Pleasant Park and walked most of the trails (we would stop to kiss every so often.) Then we had lunch down by the water, we went back to the hotel to rest up before heading out to on a dinner cruise on a sailing ship. It was late when we got back to the hotel; we packed our bags and headed to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I don't own glee

Warning; some adult themes

Chapter 12

"I can't believe that we are on the plane headed home, at least my dad said we could stay with him till we find a place of our own. So who is going to pick us up at the airport, Blaine?"

"I'm not sure; I think it might be Puck or Finn. Who knows it could even be Coop." Blaine said with a grin on his face, I knew he is planning something, but I let it slide as I did not want to ruin his fun.

When the plane landed, we stepped off to see Puck standing at the limo with the door open. I was not that surprized to see Puck as he was head of granddads' security team. "Blaine, Kurt your gran told me that I was to pick you up and take you to the house, where your family is waiting to meet the new Mr. Anderson so if you are ready we will be off."

After about an hour in the limo; we finally reached the Anderson estate. When we reached the main house; there stood the butler who opened the limo door and took our bags inside. I was so overwhelmed when I saw everyone that was at the wedding and some that could not make it to the wedding in New York. "I would like to introduce to you all, my son Blaine and his husband Kurt. Welcome home and may you both have many wonderful years together." Tom said with a smile. Blaine pulled me into a quick kiss.

We mingled with Blaine's family, and our friends. I looked over to see Finn, dad and Mr. Schue; I walked over to talk to them. "Hey Kurt I need to talk to you about the teaching job, I really need you to be the new foods teacher, you will be still able to teach glee with Blaine." "That sounds great; I will take you up on that offer."

After what seemed like hours, I looked over to Blaine and saw Todd give Blaine a small object. I walked over to Blaine, that's when he said that he wanted to go for a walk. It was not long before Blaine stopped at the pool house took a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, scooped me up in his arms and carried me through the door. He placed me on the couch, looked into my eyes and said "Kurt this is our new home, I hope you like it. I think that it will suite us just fine its' close to town. Mom and dad gave it to us as a wedding present."

"Wow, Blaine this is great, I love it and I love you. I think we should go back to the party and get a bite to eat." "Kurt, I want to stay here with you and besides we have food in the kitchen, the staff stocked it one will miss us anyway. The party was mainly for the people that could not make it to our wedding." I really liked the idea of staying here with Blaine and besides I am tired.

Blaine then picked me up and carried me to the bed room then gently placed me on the bed, went into the bathroom, filled the tub came back to me undressed us the led me to the tub. Blaine got in first then I got in the tub, sitting in front. I rested my head on his chest.

He started to sing to me, it was our song. We got out of the tub; dried off, put on the robes we found behind the bathroom door. Then before I knew I was being swept off me feet and being carried to the living room, where Blaine placed me on the couch, the disappeared to the kitchen and came back with some wine and fruit. He sat beside me and started to kiss down my neck, I let out a light moan when Blaine planted a deep kiss on me.

I jumped in to his lap with there was a loud knock at the door I moved from his lap and Blaine went to the door. "Hey bro, you two just could not wait till the party was over could you. But anyway dad sent me to find you guys, supper is ready so get dressed and come up to the main house then you can come back here, see you at supper."

We got dressed and walked back to the party. Blaine led me to the dining hall, there sat our families. After we ate, both Blaine and I said our goodbyes and headed back to our house. We sat on the deck and watched the sunset. He led me back in to the house closed the blinds and turned off the lights. I went to get ready for bed, when I felt Blaine's hands lightly touch my skin; I let out a moan as I felt his hands start to roam my body. I knew it was going to be a night of pure passion and caring.

We lay in bed, facing each other. "I love you Blaine." He kissed me "I love you to Kurt, goodnight." We both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own glee,

Warning; adult themes

Chapter 13

It was the weekend before school started again; Blaine and I were sitting by the pool, enjoying the last few days of summer, when out of nowhere Puck stood right in front of us.

"Kurt, I need to tell you that your dad got a threating letter the other day and the matter is being handled at the government level. But I was hired to protect you by Jack and your dad. That includes you too Blaine. I have one of my best guys protect you, Blaine as a matter of fact you already know them, and it's Sam and Santana. We will be acting as your T.A.s."

"Hey wait a minute, my dad didn't tell me anything about this, when did all this happen? Even though I don't like all the security, I know that it's only for our safety. So just give us the details."

"Well, I have cleared everything with Mr. Schue. I will be helping Finn with the football team, Sam will be with Blaine teaching drama and Santana is with you teaching the cooking class as for Glee, it will be Mike he will be teaching the dance moves. And at home there will be guards at the house. Their names are Chance and Adam."

The weekend was uneventful Blaine and I lazed around the pool, under the watchful eyes of our body guards.

"Blaine I really hope they find out who sent that threat to my dad. I am so worried about dad and his heart. I just don't want to lose him." "They will find the person Kurt promise granddads security is the best in the country plus they are working with the FBI." Blaine walked over to me; he lifted me up in his strong arms, carried in to the house, placed me on the couch. He walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of iced tea then handed it to me .I took a sip then placed it on the table.

When I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but pure love, I gave him a seductive smile. Blaine leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss that soon became very heated and before I knew it he was kissing every inch of my body. I pulled him so he was laying on me. Blaine's hands roamed my body as mine roamed his. It wasn't before long that we were both standing there naked as jay birds. Once again he picked me up. (My legs were wrapped around his waist.)

When we reached the bedroom, he placed me on the bed, went and put on some soft music. Blaine told me to close my eyes, I felt him straddle me, place his hands on my chest and lightly kiss my body all over. That led to more pleasure of giving ourselves to each other. After coming down from our highs, Blaine looked over at me and asked if I was hungry, I nodded he told me to say in bed. I heard him in the kitchen; he came back with coffee, salad and a bowl of fruit. We sat on the bed and ate. After we ate we had shower and sat out by the pool.

"I can't believe that we only have one more day before school starts, I am so nervous about teaching, I mean what if the kids don't like me. What if I can't get through to them, what if they never catch the guys that sent that letter, what…if? Someone tries to hurt me and Santana can't get to me in time. What if they come after you? Omg, Blaine I... can't breathe I'm scared." "Kurt, you need to slow your breathing down, take nice slow, deep breaths in and out." I did just that. Blaine took my hand in his, and then Blaine's cell rang. It was Mr. Schue on the other end. "Hi what can I do for you Mr. Schue" Blaine asked. "Well I was wondered if I could ask Kurt if he wouldn't mind if I got him to be the school consoler instead of the foods teacher because Emma is pregnant and the doctor does not want her working because of her morning sickness. Santana said that she would take over the foods class and still be able to watch Kurt as his office is across the hall from the foods class." "I will ask him." Blaine told me what Mr. Schue said and I agreed to do it.

"I was going to phone you, but you beat me to it .anyway what I was going to call you about was Kurt, you see he sometimes gets panic attacks and he just had one. But he is fine now .I think that teaching full time would be too much on him but I think that having Emma's job would work for him. Thanks for calling and we will see you Monday."

Xxxxx

"Blaine I know what I want to do tomorrow" "what's that babe?" well I think that maybe we could go see mom and dad before dad has to go back to Washington on Monday. That and we have not seen them for a while." "That sounds like a great plan and besides there a game on tomorrow."

I will call them now and tell them we will be over tomorrow and spend the day with them." Mom answered the phone on the first ring. 'Oh hi Kurt, is everything ok?' 'Everything is fine I just wondered if Blaine and I could visit you and dad tomorrow.' 'You sure can dad will be watching the game so you and I can talk then cook dinner. Oh and Finn and Tina will be here too. Before you ask Finn said that he wanted to be then one to tell you himself." "Great, then we will see you when we get there. Bye mom."

I got off the phone and told Blaine that it was a go for. The sun had finally set and the moon was slowly rising in the sky. Blaine got up and held out his hand and I took it, he led me to the bed room we lay on the bed and we soon fell in to a dream filled sleep.

Xxxxx

I woke up to Blaine peppering me with kisses; I let out a small moan. He stops the kissing then handed me a cup of coffee. We sat on the bed for a bit before getting up and heading to the car, were Puck was standing. "I am here to drive you to your dad's .Adam and Chance will be following you in the car behind us .tomorrow I will pick you guys up for school. So from now on where you go they go."

When we got to my dad's, Finn was outside waiting for us. Finn came over and told us about how he got together with Tina shortly after the wedding, when Mike had broken up with her. Finn was there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. You could tell that Finn had strong feelings for her.

The rest of the day was filled with the boys watching some spots on TV and the girls and I were in the kitchen. After dinner Puck drove us back home and said that he would see us in the morning. I made some coffee, handed Blaine a cup then we went to bed. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; I don't own glee

Chapter 14

We awoke to the load buzzing of our alarm clock, Blaine rolled over to look at the time and turn it off. I kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"Kurt, we should get up because we just have enough time to eat, make our lunches before Puck gets here to take us to work. I just hope the kids like me. "They will babe, I just know they will. Here have some coffee and try to relax before Puck gets here."

About a half hour later puck knocked on the door before walking into the house. "So are you two ready to go? Oh tomorrow I have to go be with your dad, Kurt so Chance and Adam will be with you for the rest of the week which means that you can drive your car to work but the boys will be in the car behind you."

We got in Pucks truck and headed to school. We parked in the parking lot of the school and headed of the main doors. We were greeted by Mr. Schue; he led us to the staff room and introduced us to the other teachers before showing Blaine to his drama class. They walked into the class room were the students waited for Mr. Schue to introduce Blaine and me.

Class this is Mr. Kurt Anderson, he has taken over for Mrs. Schue and Mr. Blaine Anderson; he is the new drama teacher. They will both be taking over the glee club for me."

"Thank you Mr. Schue for the intro." I wished Blaine good luck, the headed to my office. I sat at my desk and thought about how lucky I was to have Blaine in my life; my thoughts were short lived when there was a knock on my was to my surprize, Brittney. "I heard that my dolphins' were back and teaching here, so I had to come by and say hi to you." I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you again Britt, I can't tell you that we are happy to be back here and when Mr. Schue said that he needed help we jumped at the chance to help him out."

After a short talk the bell rang for lunch, Blaine walked into my office then walked with me to the staff room were we ate and talked to some of the other teachers. We both walked to the glee room after the bell rang. The room was just as it was when we were in glee, now we were teaching it. When the second bell rang the kids that were in glee filed into the room and found their seats.

We introduced ourselves to the class. "I am Mr. Anderson and this is Kurt Anderson. Just to answer a few questions you may have; yes we are married. But you may address Kurt as Mr.K."

Now before we get started I would like to get to know you all, so I would like you to say your name and the song you will sing for us."

A tall skinny girl was the first to speak; she said her name was Shelly and that she had just transferred from Nova Scotia Canada. The next one to speak was Beth; her voice was amazing as it sounded like an angel singing. The first boy to sing was Puck's brother, Jake. Jake was a little rough around the edges, but with a bit of work he could be a great singer. Just then the bell rang for the class to end. "Great job guys, the people who did not sing today will get a chance tomorrow."

Blaine looked over to me, and said that he had to get to his next drama class. So I walked with him to his classroom where the kids were waiting for him to open the door.

Xxxxx

Then I walked slowing back to my office, waiting at the door was Carole. "Your dad and I would like to and Blaine to come over for a special dinner."

"Sure we would love to see dad, have they caught the people that sent dad that nasty letter yet? I hope that it won't take very long."

"Kurt I know you are worried but we have the best men working on the case and they are working with Jacks security too. Things will work out they always do. Well I have to go to the store to pick up a few things for supper, but we will see you boys later, bye."

Xxxxx

There was a small knock on the door; I looked up from my desk to see a small framed girl standing in the doorway. I told her to come in and take a seat, so she did.

"Mr. Anderson I need to talk to someone because there are things going on in my life right now that are so confusing right now and I can't talk to my dad or my mom about these things. So I was wondering if I could see you tomorrow and talk about my feelings."

"You sure can. Let me just write your name and a time down." "My name is Emily .and I would like to come in at lunch if that's ok." "That's fine I will see you tomorrow at lunch." With that said she turned and left the office. The final bell rang out to signal that the school day ended.

Blaine came in to my office followed by Puck. "Ok guys I will take where you need to go. After, I help Finn with football try outs." "Ok, well we are having dinner with my dad and mom to night. But we should not be too late so I can call you when we are done." That sounds good; I'll see you in a bit then."

Blaine and talked about our first day as teachers. About an hour later Puck came back; then we left for dad's house, we walked in and were greeted with hugs and smiles. Dinner was great; mom had made a roast with all the trimmings. It was getting late so we said our good byes and Puck drove us home.

Xxxxx

We lied in bed, cuddled and fell asleep watching a had been a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N; I don't own glee or songs used

Warning; may contain adult themes.

Chapter 15

I was having the most wonderful dream when I was woken up, by Blaine's soft gentle kisses on my lips. Now this was a great way to wake up.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" Blaine asked with love in his eyes. "I had a great dream about us and our future." I looked over to the clock and realized that it was getting late. "Blaine we have to get ready to leave for work now or we will be late." We got dressed, grabbed some fruit and headed to Blaine's Prius. I looked out the back window to find that Chance and Adam were following us, which made me feel more at ease with them there.

When we parked in the teachers parking, Blaine came over to my side of the car and opened my door. We headed into the building; we grabbed a coffee from the staff room. We sat down at a table and started to talk about what songs we were going to get the glee kids to sing. That's when Will came into the room, got a coffee and sat with us. The three of us talked about the kids in our classes. I told Blaine that I would meet up with him after I had met with Emily. He said that he would meet me at my office then headed to his classroom before the bell rang; I grabbed another cup of coffee then both Will and I headed for our offices. The morning passed fairly fast and before I knew it, the lunch bell was making its familiar ring. I noticed Emily walking into my office.

"Hi Emily, how are you feeling today, I know you wanted to talk about things that you feel you can't tell your parents. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, and I want you to feel that my office is a safe place for you." When I looked at Emily, I could see sadness in her eyes. That's when she finally spoke. "Mr. K, this is hard for me to talk about but you seem like you will understand, so I am just going to say it. I am gay and I have not told anyone but you, not even my parents because I am scared that they will hate me." I handed her a tissue so she could wipe her tears.

"Look Emily, I do know what you're going through. I went through the same thing because; you see I too am gay. And I will help you get through this, but I really think that you should tell your parents soon and if you want Mr. Anderson and I can be there when you do. But till then you can come talk to me any time. Do I have your permission to talk to Mr. Anderson about we talked about today? He will also understand, as you may as well know that we are married." Emily looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course it will be ok, and yes I would like for you and Mr. Anderson to be there for me when I tell them. But I still need to work something's out before I do though. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me." And with that Emily left for the lunch room.

Blaine met me as promised, and we ate our lunch. Blaine could tell that there was something one my mind. When he asked me about it, I told him that I would tell him that I would when we got home. He had a free period after lunch so we talked more about the kids in glee and came up with the idea that we would pull songs for them to sing. Blaine leaned over to kiss my chick. That's when Emily knocked on my door and asked if she could try out for glee. "Of course you can, we will see you in the glee room in a few minutes."

When we got to the glee room, we saw Emily sitting by herself.

"Class we have someone here that would like to try out. This is Emily, so Emily what are you going to sing for us today?"

"I am going to sing Blackbird by the Beatles." As she began to sing I could feel the tears rolling down my face it brought back the memory of the death of the yellow bird that was trusted to me to take care of when I joined the Warblers and a few short days after, Blaine kissed me for the first time. There was a thunderous applause in the room.

Blaine rose from his seat, walked over to Emily and welcomed her to the glee club. "This week we will be working on the songs pulled from this hat." Once everyone had their songs, we wrote down who got what song. Before too long the bell rang and Blaine had to go to his next drama class. And I returned to my office, where Jake was waiting for me. "What can I do for you Jake, why don't you take a seat?"

Jake took a seat in front of me. "Well Mr. K. I really like this girl, and she has not really noticed me, I just don't know what to do to get her to like me."

"Well I think that you should it sometime and if it was meant for you to be together you will be. That's what I did when it came to Mr. Anderson. I know things will work out for the best in the end."

"Thanks Mr.K. can you give me a slip so I can get into Mr. Anderson's class."

'You sure can, Jake and good luck with the girl."

The last bell of the day rang loudly; I had agreed to meet Blaine in the staffroom before heading to Blaine's car. When I got to the room Finn was sitting at a table with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He told me that he could not get the team to work as a team. I told him maybe that he should get Beiste to come and give them a pep talk, she was the best coach that Ohio State had. Blaine walked in the room and we walked Finn to his car then went to ours. On the way home I told him about what happen with Emily and that she would need us to help her though what she was going through.

XXXXXX

Blaine made dinner for us Cooper came down from the main house to have dinner with us. We sat on the patio and watched the sunset. Coop left sometime after 7. We were sitting on the couch just cuddling, that's when Blaine lifted my chin and kissed me full on my lips, I could feel his need and want as he parted my lips with his tongue. I let him lean me back against the arm of the couch, our hands lifted up each other's shirts. I could feel his hands lightly rubbing up and down my sides. That's when he grinned his hips into mine, I could feel his ever growing problem not that I did not have one myself.

Then Blaine got up and lifted me up in his arms, my legs were wrapped around his waist as we headed for the bedroom he leaned my up against the wall. I this rate I did not think that we would make it to the bedroom. But we did, he placed me on the bed. "Babe I am going to take care of your problem then you can take care of me."

After we came down from our highs, we had a shower and climbed into bed and watched a movie and before the movie ended we both fell asleep. About an hour later I woke up screaming, Blaine shot up straight in bed looked over at me to see me crying. That's when Chance came running in to find out if things were ok. Blaine looked at him and nodded at him as to say that things were fine. Blaine pulled me in his arms. Then I told him of the dream I had. "It was about you and me; we had just left my dad's when we saw a man with a gun pointing it right at us then Blaine threw himself in front of the bullet. And that's when I woke up, it was felt like it was so real to me, Blaine I am so scared."

"It's ok Kurt I will call grandfather and see if he has any information on the guy that sent the letter and you can call your dad." "Ok, but can you sing to me till I fall asleep again." Blaine sang me our wedding song as a drifted into a light sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own glee. Feel free to leave a review

Warning some adult themes

Chapter 16

As soon as I was asleep Blaine grabbed his cell and called Jack.

"Hi granddad, I am worried about Kurt."

"What's wrong with Kurt is he hurt or ill?"

"No he is fine but he is having nightmares again, this one was about a man that had a gun pointed at him but I moved in front of him and I got shot. I really need to find out if they have any idea of who sent the letter. I wanted to know if you could send Puck back and have him be with Kurt, I think it would put his mind at ease if he was there."

"I will call to find out for you, and I will get puck there as soon as I can arrange it. Till then I have Adam to stand guard when he is at school. Thanks for calling me, I will keep you and Kurt safe and that is a promise."

"Thanks granddad, I know it was just a dream that Kurt had but I don't want to take a chance. He means the world to me and I will do anything to make him and his family safe. Well I have to go Kurt is stirring in his sleep. Love ya."

Xxxxx

Kurt's pov

I woke up with tears in my eyes once again; Blaine just pulled me to him and hugged me. Then we drifted off to sleep once more till the alarm went off, Blaine took one look at me and told me to go back to sleep and that he was going to call Will and tell him about last night. When he came back into the bedroom he told me that Will agreed that we needed the rest of the week off.

He told me what his granddad had said and that he was sending Puck back to watch out for us. But till then Adam was to be with us till Puck was back.

Blain and I sat and watched movies all day. I slept most of the day with Blaine's arms wrapped around me. When I finally awoke it was about 3 pm, I looked around but started to panic because Blaine was no longer in the room with me. That's when I heard the door open and Blaine walked in; there stood my dad and Puck behind him.

"Dad, Puck what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Washington on business. Where's mom is she ok?" I asked with a worried tone to my voice.

"Calm down, Kurt we are all fine we are more worried about you and your dreams. When Jack called Puck, he told us about your dreams and then he flew us here as soon as he got the flight plan. So here we are. Cooper is letting us stay with him till we have to go back." I ran over to my dad, he pulled me into a bear hug.

"How about we go to the main house, and have dinner then we can talk, Finn should be there now too. Kurt, I will be staying with you in your house until this matter has an outcome. Chance has been assigned to you Burt and Carole. Adam will be with Finn from now on. I have talked to Will and he has agreed to these terms of your safety. So let's hit the main house and eat." Puck said with a smile.

After dinner we had returned to the pool house, I made up the spare room for Puck to stay in and then Blaine and I went to have a well needed shower. The shower we had turned into shower sex.

After Blaine dried me off and I did the same to him; he picked me up bridle style and placed my gently on the bed, he walked over to the TV. And DVD player, turned them on, put in the movie Moulin rouge. Blaine walked over to me and got in the bed beside me. It was not long before we were sound asleep.

Xxxxx

I slept great, I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 8 am. (Blaine was still sleeping.) So I got up and made my way to the kitchen; made some coffee and breakfast.

Suddenly I feel two hands wrap around my waist, I jumped at to touch. I turn to see Blaine smiling at me.

"Blaine how could you? You scared me! What are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I growled. Blaine takes my face in his hands, and then plants a deep kiss on me. I broke the kiss and in a demanding voice said "Blaine, bedroom now and I am not taking no for an answer!" with that said I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the bed room. We spent the next hour moaning at the light touches; the deep tongue invaded kisses. Let's just say that we ravaged each other's bodies. After we had a quick shower and headed back to the kitchen, only to find Puck sitting at the table eating.

"Hey Puck what are you doing up?" Blaine asked

"Well if you really must know, how could I sleep when I could hear is you too have dolphin sex, as Britt so kindly would have said. Next time could you wait till I am not in the house?"

Blaine and I looked at each other and turned ten shades of red.

"Of course puck, we will try but no guaranties ok."

'So what are you guys doing today?' Puck asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Well, we thought that we would go for a walk in the rose garden before they start to wilt and dye off for the winter.'

And that's how we spent our Friday afternoon. Puck cooked us a great meal. We made some popcorn and watched harry potter movies. "I think that I could stay like this forever, Blaine. And I want you to know that I love you more now than the day I met you."

I leaned over to Blaine and kissed very deeply. "Kurt, I think we need to take this to the bedroom." He then helped me to my feet, and then when he lifted me I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he carried me to the bedroom for a night of passion and hot love.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I don't own glee or songs that may be used in this story

Warning/ adult themes

Chapter 17

I could not believe that in a few short weeks it would be Christmas break...

Blaine walked me to my office after lunch, that's when I noticed a piece of paper on my desk; I just froze (I had gone into shock.) when I read it. Brittney just happen to walk by, she looked at me and saw the state I was in that she yelled for help; Santana came running out of her classroom, "Britt go find Blaine, and the boys. I will stay here with Kurt and try to get him to snap out.

Britt took off in a flash. Santana led me to my chair I sat down, just staring into space. She looked up to see that Britt had Blaine and the boys in tow. Blaine rushed to my side, saw the note. Without touching it he read it out loud;

**Dear Kurt Anderson**

**If you and Blaine continue to teach at this school or any other for that matter then I will make sure that you and your family will no longer walk the earth. We don't need people like you teaching and turning our kids gay**.

That's when Puck turned to Sam and told him to Will to put the school in lock down mode, then to do a sweep of the school. And in the meantime he would take the letter to the right people. "Blaine, I will take you to take Kurt home. And you are not to return to work till I give the go ahead."

I try to stand but my knees buckle, Blaine catches me, he cradles me in his arms and carries me to the car. Puck drives us home, once there Blaine carries me into the house while Puck talks to Adam and Chance about what happened at the school. Then he pulled out his cell and called Jack to let him know about the letter that Kurt had found on his desk.

Puck got off the phone with Jack, walked over to the couch where I was sitting. (Blaine had gone to make us some coffee.) Puck looked at me and spoke in a soft voice. "Kurt, Jack has been in contact with your dad and mom; he is flying them here so they will be safe. Try not to worry; we will keep you guys safe and sound. They will be here by supper."

"Thanks Puck, it means a lot to me. I am glad that you are here."

Blaine comes back with coffee and sits down beside me. Puck got up and said that he would be back later with dad and mom. Shortly after he left Blaine lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom were he undressed me and filled the tub.

I stepped in the tub then Blaine got in behind me and started to wash me. After he was done washing me, I leaned back on Blaine's chest. We sat there in the tub. I felt myself having a hard time keeping my eyes open, Blaine noticed that to so he got out and helped me out of the tub, dried us off wrapped a towel around my, led me to the bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

Blaine went to the kitchen to make more coffee, when there was a knock on the door, it was Cooper. "Hey Blaine, I just heard what happen, I really hope that they find this guy soon. How's, Kurt handling all of this bull that's going on." "Well Coop I was worried earlier but when we got home, I gave him a bath and then put him in bed. He seems to be fine now, just tired from all this worrying about the letters that his dad and he got. Puck has taken the newest letter to see if they left finger prints on it."

"Well I want you and Kurt to come up to the main house for supper. Dinners at 6:30 ok oh don't be late." "Don't worry we won't be late. Thanks Coop, I will wake Kurt in an hour. I woke up to Blaine giving me a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Hey, sleepy head it's time to get ready for supper up at the main house. Burt and Carole are already there. I will meet you in the living room."

"Blaine, I love you so much. And I just want for this whole mess to be over with. Its making me tired, I want to know why someone would do this to us, why can't we just be happy."

"I have to agree with you babe, just remember that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I will always love you. Now let's go to supper, Puck is here to walk with us." Blaine gives me a light kiss on my lips, I get ready and we leave.

XXXXXX

When we walked in to the living room of the main house, I find that not only dad and mom were there but Britt, Santana, Finn, Blaine's family, plus all of the body guards were there. They were talking over the details of the day and what was going to happen. Well for one Blaine and I were not to go back to work until the school has been deemed safe us. We were not to go anywhere without Puck.

Dad and mom would be staying at the main house with Jack, Lily, Marie and Todd. We would be still able to stay at our little pool house but would have guards posted close by. Mike and Sam would take over glee and Blaine's drama class. So things were set at the school.

After supper we were saying our good nights when Britt came over to us and hugged us. "You guys are my favorite unicorns and don't forget how special you truly are. I will call you later, bye."

Xxxxx

We were back at our place, when we sat on the couch. Our kissing started slow and sweet then it grew deeper with want and desire.

"Kurt, Bed (kiss) now." Blaine said with a sexy grin on his face and who was I to withhold what he wants, what he needs. I led him to the bedroom, were we really start to have some sexy times.

Our world may have been turned upside down but we have each other and that's all that matters tonight. It was about 2am when we both finally fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of our future.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I don't own glee

Warning adult themes

Chapter 18

It was a week before Christmas and Blaine and we were sitting at the kitchen table, "Blaine it's been a week since I got that letter and they are no closer to finding out who sent it, if I have to spend another day at home I am going to go crazy. Plus we have to go Christmas shopping, can't you talk to Puck and ask him if we could go shopping."

"I have to agree with you babe, we will go crazy .I will talk to him now if you want?"

"That would be great Blaine." Blaine got up and went to find Puck. Blaine came back in to the room followed by Puck.

"Kurt, I just got a call from Jack; they were able to get fingerprints from the letter that you got and found that the prints from the letter you got and the one your dad got were a match, but we still don't know who they are from. So I will put in place security for a shopping trip for you tomorrow, will consist of Adam and Chance. You will have about 4 hours to do your shopping. And you have to stay close to me."

"That sounds great Puck; I can't wait till tomorrow, thank-you so much Puck. I just hope this mess will be over real soon." Blaine nodded to Puck. Puck left to go to the main house to see if anyone wanted, go with us. Blaine took my hand in his and led me to the sofa.

"Kurt, you look tired, why don't you have a nap and I will start dinner then wake you when it's done."

"I think your right, I will have a nap." I lay back on the sofa and drifted off to sleep. Blaine wandered into the kitchen to make dinner. I woke up about an hour later to the wonderful smells of dinner. I walked over to the kitchen and put my arms around Blaine. He turned around and kissed me with passion.

We pulled apart from the kiss. "I am glad you are a wake, dinner's ready." We sat down and ate dinner. After we cuddled on the sofa and we started to make out, the kisses were heated and deep. That's when I got up and led Blaine to our bedroom. He scooped me up and placed me on the bed. It was not long after that we were lying on the bed naked wrapped up in each other's arms, we were coming down from our love making highs; when Puck came bursting through the door.

"Oh my god, sorry guys It's…just that I need to talk to you guys its urgent I will wait in the kitchen." Pucks face was turning red as he left the room. Blaine and I slipped on sweats and walked into the kitchen. We sat at the table with puck.

"Guys I have great news; I got a call from Jack and he told me that they found out whose prints were on the letter, they belonged to Sandy, Jack's ex- flight attendant. They are at this very moment arresting her; she has a list of hate crimes to name, she will be going to jail for a long time. And the sad part of this is that she is a lesbian herself. So you will be able to go shopping without all of the security but I am still to be with you at all times."

"Wow, that's great news! Thanks Puck, at least now we can go back to work after the Christmas break." I let out a big sigh of relief. Blaine picked me up and spun me around in celebration. It was getting late when Puck returned to the main house. Blaine and I decided to take a shower. And that led to a make out session, we got to the bed and hopped in for round 2 of love making.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning we woke; to the sun shining in the window, the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. We made our way to the kitchen to find that Puck and Finn had made us breakfast.

'We thought that you guys would like to wake up to a nice breakfast. Then we can go shopping in Westerville, how that sound guys?"

"That sounds great Puck, can't wait." I squealed

We had a very full day of shopping; we ate lunch and shopped till we dropped. Before we left Westerville, we headed for the nearest coffee shop for a coffee. My feet were sore from all the walking, Blaine promised that we would have a nice hot bath then a nice foot rub.

We had a nice quite dinner with Blaine's and my family. Later that night we got busy wrapping the gifts that we got everyone and in the morning we would take them up to the main house but the gifts that we had gotten for each other were to stay and be opened here.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were uneventful. It was Christmas Eve and we were up at the main house with our families, singing, having fun. We left to go back to our place around 10 pm, had a shower that end up turning into shower sex when Blaine pushed me up against the cold tile.

Christmas Day was filled with gift giving and fun. We ate dinner around 6pm; Blaine and I sang our favourite Christmas song, baby its cold outside. Finn was chatting with Cooper, Blaine and I chose to stay the night at the main house.

Lily came over to us and said that they were planning a big New Year's party that we could invite our friends to. It was going to be the perfect end to a great despite the letters; the best part was marring Blaine.

In the morning we would call our friends. I drifted off to sleep lessoning to Blaine's breathing.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I don't own glee or songs used

Warning; adult themes

Chapter 19

It was about noon boxing day, when Blaine and I finally woke up.

"Blaine, after we eat I will get you to call Dave, Wes, Nick, Jeff and the rest of the old warblers. And I will call our old glee friends. Then we can go let your grams know how many are coming to the party new year's eve."

"Sounds good Kurt, I hope they will come to the party. I am going to have a shower, if you want to join me."

"Blaine is that your way of saying you want in my pants?" I gave Blaine a wink and headed to the bathroom. He followed me to the room and lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist, he then placed me on the counter. He started to undress me as I did the same to him; he peppered sweet gentle kisses over my body. He then led me into the shower, where we ended up having shower sex.

It was almost supper time when we had called every one about the party. To our happy surprise everyone said that they would be there. Just then Blaine's cell rang it was his gram who wanted to know if we were going up to the house for supper. He agreed, we walked up to the main house and was greeted by Jack. We sat in the living room for a bit after dinner but for heading back to our place for a movie night.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the party and Blaine and I were greeting the guests as they arrived, I had helped Lily get things ready; Blaine helped his dad and granddad with moving the tables around so there was more room to dance and have a stage set up. Lily asked if we would sing a few songs, both the former Warblers and New directions agreed.

The party was in full swing when Blaine and I took to the stage, we started to sing, come What May from our favorite musical. When the song ended everyone clapped then Blaine took my hand; smiled at me, and sang Teenage dream it was the first song I had heard him sing. I in turn sang one to him, it was blackbird, and it was the one I sang when he realized that he loved me. When the song ended I kissed Blaine on the cheek. Finn got up and sang with Rachel. It was a great party to say the least.

It was almost midnight when Blaine took my hand and leads me to his old room, where he laid me on the bed, for a quick and heated make out.

"Ahh, Blaine I think we should get back to the party before someone comes looking for us. But after the countdown we can come back for more love making."

"I like the way you think Mr. Anderson!"

3, 2, 1 happy new year!

I lead over and kissed Blaine in a tender but deep kiss. We walked over to the guests that were leaving and said our good byes. Most of our friends were staying the night then leave in the morning. The boy's fond the games room, they were going to play Xbox all night. The girls were headed to watch movies.

But we were headed to Blaine's room for a night of hot passion. It was about 3 am when the door opened wide and Finn walked in. (we were lying on the bed tangled in nothing but a sheet.)

"Oh, my eyes dudes really, I am now scarred for life. Blaine, dude that's my brother I did not need to see him like this."

"FINN, GET OUT NOW! You and will talk about this in the morning."

"Well maybe you should have locked the door."

"NO, maybe you should knock next time. Now just leave." When Finn left the room I looked over to Blaine who had a shocked look on his face, cupped my face in his hand.

"Kurt that was the hottest thing I have ever seen, I think I am ready for round 2 now." I looked down his body to see his ever growing problem.

"Think that I can help you with that." And so round 2 began.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was sitting at the table, with breakfast laid out for us. We sat down at the table. Finn was the first to talk. "Guys I just wanted to say I am so sorry that I walked in on you, I was looking for a place to sleep and I thought that you guys went back to your I thought I would make it up to you by making breakfast.

"It's ok Finn ,but next time just remember that you should knock before opening a door, because you never know what's on the other side."

"Well I better go, Rachel is going to have dinner with her dads and asked me to go with her and I said yes. So I will see you at school on Monday."

"At least we can go back to work, I have missed it. Oh dad and mom wanted us to go to their place for dinner tonight. I told them that we would. I hope that was ok with you. My mom's sister and her daughter will be with her so it should be fun."

"Ok we well go but first I want to go and have a shower. So what time is dinner at?"

"It's at 6 tonight, but I would like to get there earlier, so I can visit with my cousin."

After a quick shower, we were on the road with Puck in tow as he was still was to watch out for us but it was good to be able to go out without all the security that we had before.

Dinner was great; it was good to see my aunt and cousin again. The last time was at our wedding. We talked late into the night, it was about 11 when we finally got home. I made hot chocolate, Blaine had gone to get ready for bed, and I walked to the bedroom and saw Blaine lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers, sleeping. I got undressed and slipped on to the bed, drank my hot chocolate and feel asleep being big spoon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N I don't own glee or songs

Warning; adult themes, abuse

Blaine and I arrived at the school about a half hour before the bell rang. We went and sat in my office and drank our coffees, which we grabbed on the way to work. The bell rang and Blaine left to go to his class, that's when I saw Emily walking toward my office. Emily knocked on the door and entered.

"Mr.K, can I talk to you about something?" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Sure, you can tell me anything, so what's wrong?"

"Well I just wanted you to know that, I told my parents that I am gay, my mom and dad just sat there saying nothing. My mom looked as if she could start crying, my dad just walked out of the room. They have not talked to me since yesterday when I told them." Tears ran down her face as she spoke

"Emily, I thought that you wanted Mr. Anderson and me to be with you when you told them?"

'I did but my sister caught me kissing my new girlfriend in the park and said that if I did not tell them she would do it and make my life a living hell. So I had no choice. I am scared of what the will say or do when they finally talk to me."

"Look, Emily I am going to give you my cell number, I am not supposed to give it out but, if you need anything day or night call, ok"

"Thank you MR.K, I see you in glee club. "She turned and went to class. I sat at my desk and hoped that Emily's family would come around and except her for who she is. I was startled when my phone rang, it was Wes.

"Hi Wes what's up?"

"Well Kurt I was wondering if Dave and I could come over tonight, it's been awhile since we have seen you and Blaine."

"That would be great I was going to call you, so I guess that you saved me a phone call."

"Kurt what's wrong are things with you and Blaine ok because I can tell there's something bothering you, and if he has hurt you I will not be too happy." I was hoping that he would not here the worry in my voice but I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah things are great with Blaine and me, it's just... I am worried about a student here she is having problems at home, I will tell you more when you come over tonight. I may need your help if it gets bad for her at home. You and Dave are the only ones I know that deal with this kind of thing. So we will see you for dinner at 7.

"That sound great Kurt and I help as much as I can." I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost lunch, I said goodbye to Wes. Blaine met me in the lunch room for lunch; after we ate we headed back to my office. I told Blaine about the meeting with Emily and that Wes and Dave where coming over for dinner.

"Kurt, I know you are worried for Emily but maybe things won't be as bad as we think. We can only hope." Blaine pulled me into a hug, the bell rang and we headed to the choir room.

"Ok class; be seated now this week we are going to sing songs that inspire you. Mr.K and I will be singing one too. So we hearing will be hearing Emily, Ryder, Holly and Alex tomorrow. So before the bell rings again, I just want to say that I hope you all had a good Christmas. Now that's all for today."

Blaine went to his last class of the day and I said that I would meet him in the lunch room, an hour later Blaine and I were heading home.

Back at home, Blaine went and had a shower while I made dinner. Dave and Wes got to the house right in time for dinner. We sat in the living room; we were talking about Emily, when I got a call. I could barely make out who was on the other end it was Emily.

"Oh my Emily, are you ok? Where are you? I will come get you, ok stay there I will be there in ten minutes."

"Blaine I have to go get Emily and I will bring her back here, Wes it's a good thing you're here, I will be back in a few then we can talk." I grabbed my keys and when I got the place where I was meeting Emily. I saw her standing just outside of the coffee shop, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and I also found that there was a bruise starting to form on her face. I walked over to her, led her to my car then drove back home.

When we walked in the door, Blaine led Emily to the couch while I made us tea. We introduced her to Wes and Dave, Blaine asked her to tell us what happened to her, she told us that her parents kicked her out and told her never to come back and when she went to leave her sister laid a pounding on her while her parents did nothing to stop it then told her she deserved everything she got.

Wes got up put his arms around her; told her that things were going to be ok and that they would put her in a temporary home until they got things sorted out.

"Emily you can trust Wes, he has helped many kids that have need help, and Dave here is a great family lawyer." I walked over to her gave her a hug before she left with Wes and Dave. "Kurt do you think that Carole would be able to take her in for a while till we get things set up for her.?" Dave asked.

"I will call her now and ask her. But I am sure she won't say no." so I called she said that she would take her in. I told Dave he was going to take her over there now and get her settled, and then call me in the next few days to let me know what happens next.

"Kurt, you look like you about to collapse why don't you go lie down on the bed and I will give you a nice back rub and you can fall asleep."

"Sounds great, can't wait, see you in bed." I did not have to wait long for Blaine to come into the room and climb on the bed. Soon after Blaine started I was sound asleep. He then curled up with me.


	21. Chapter 21

A/n I don't own glee or songs used

Warning; adult themes

Chapter 21

It had been a fairly quite morning when my phone rang, I answered it.

"Hello, David what can I do for you?"

Well Kurt it's something that Wes and I need to talk with both you and has to do with Emily and her family. Let's just say they don't want her or to have anything to do with her anymore."

"Awe the poor thing, how about you come over about 7 tonight and we can talk then."

Sounds great I will let Burt and Carole, know to meet us at your place because they need to know to."

It was lunch time when Blaine walked in, I told him about the phone call I got from David. And that he wanted to talk to us about Emily. The bell rang and Blaine headed to his class, that's when Emily walked into my office.

"Mr.K can I talk to you for a minute?" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Sure what's on your mind?"

Well I just wanted to say thank you for everything, your parents are great, I really like them and I got to stay in your old room. Mr.K, why can't my family love me for who I am?"

"You're welcome, and thank you, I am glad you like the to why your family is like that I don't know but you can always come to me if you need to talk."

"Thanks, I guess I will see you in glee." She turned and headed to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later in glee club

"Ok, let's be seated class because we have a new member today, everyone this is Rose she just moved here from Westerville."

Emily jumped out of her seat, and hugged rose.

"Ahh Emily what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry guys but I know Rose, she and I are girlfriends. We have been together for about a year now."

"Very well go sit down, and then rose can sing for us."

Rose started to sing, she song 'I want to hold your hand' by the Beatles. She hit note for was clear that she was the next Rachael Berry.

"That was great, Rose. Is there anyone else that wants to sing?"

Jason put up his hand; he came to the front of the class and started to sing. He sang 'someone I used to know.' He was filled with such emotion that I could tell something was wrong. That's when the last bell of the day rang and Jason walked over to Blaine and me. "What's wrong, Jason?" I noted the tears in his eyes.

"Well, I just found out that my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I just don't know what to do. She told me that she was sorry and that it won't happen again but I just can't trust her, but I do love her."

"I think that you have to listen to your heart, it will take time to heal, but you will get through this, trust me. Mr. Anderson and I have had our ups and downs but we got back together, so there is hope for you to."

"Thanks, I will go talk to her maybe your right things will work out." With that said he turned and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine and I had a great dinner. I had just finished the dishes when there was a knock on the door; it was Dave, Wes, dad and mom. They all sat in the living room, while I got the coffee. I came back into the room and sat by Blaine.

Dave was the first to speak. "Well Dave and I are here to let you know what happen when we talked to Emily's parents last night. As it turns out they don't not want to have anything to do with her, and have turned all there parental rights to her over to us. So there are a few options open for her. One; she can go to a foster home, stay with where she is at Burt and carols or with you and Kurt. I would really like it if she could stay where she is as she loves being there. I have talked to her and she does not want to leave there either."

"Dave, Wes, Carole and I would love to have her stay with us and maybe with time she will like us to adopt her."

"That would be great; I always did want a little sister. I think that she will love the idea." I said with a smile on my face

"I will draw up the papers then bring them over for you to sign. "Dave said

"I think its stories like this, which makes my job worthwhile. Thanks guys for being there for her. I wish that there were more people out there like you."

Wes and Dave got up to leave. When everyone left Blaine and I went to the bathroom and filled the tub, the got in the tub and just relaxed the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day when Blaine and I were eating lunch; Emily poked her head into my office, "I just wanted to let you know that I am so happy that your parents are going to adopt me when Dave gets the least I will finally have a family that truly loves me for who I am." she had tears in her eyes, Blaine walked over to her then hugged her.

We walked to the choir room together; we walked into the room to see the kids sitting in the chairs. I was helping Blaine this week; they were working on songs that inspire them. Jason got up and sang 'skyscraper' by Demi Lavato. Emily asked why he sang that song and he told the class what had happen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

By then end of Friday, Emily had settled nicely in to Kurt's family, and waiting to hear back from Dave about the adoption papers.

We were sitting in the choir room hearing the last kids to sing. When dad and mom came running into the room, yelling "Its official we just signed the papers Emily is now ours. There was a loud applause, Kurt, Blaine we have to celebrate tonight."

"Class is dismissed of the weekend." Blaine said with a smile

"We will head home and get things ready for dinner. Kurt on your way over could you pick up dessert." "We sure can Carole. See you at 6" I squealed.

We celebrated late in to the night; we ended up spending the night in Finns old room. On Saturday we spent the day with Emily getting to know her better. Later that night we drove home ; jumped in the shower for some hot steamy shower sex, Blaine then dried us off picked me up, lied me on the bed, got out a bottle of lotion, I then rolled on to my front he gave me a nice massage. We made sweet gentle love all night.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N adult themes

I don't own glee or songs

It was now the middle of May, and things could not get any better for us. Emily was adjusting well to becoming a Hummel, Blaine and I love our jobs and could not any more in love than we are.

Blaine and I were sitting in the staffroom having a coffee before classes started, just talking about anything and everything. That's when I took Blaine's hand in my and asked I him if he ever thought of having or wanted to have a child. He looked into my eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Kurt, I do want to have kids, but this is not the place to talk about this. Maybe we should talk about this in my office?"

"Ok let's go to your office and talk." We walked to his office; once there I sat on the chair across from him.

"Kurt, I think we should think about all of our options, how would you feel about being foster parents to start? With what happen to Emily, I have been thinking about it a lot lately and the fact that there are not a lot of foster parents here in town from what Wes was saying, I just want to help those kids that have no one to give them the love they need."

"Blaine, I was thinking the same thing. I will call Wes when I get back to my office and maybe we can have him and Dave come over tomorrow for dinner."

"That sounds good." (The bell rings) "I love you Kurt." He walks me back to my office before heading to class, and pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek then heads down the hall.

I sit at my desk about to dial Wes's number when Britt walks into the room, looking sad.

"Hey, Britt what wrong? Is there something I can help with?"

"I am just sad because Lord Tubbyington and I had a fight; I found out that he started smoking again. I hate fighting with him."

"Well, all I can say is that maybe you should try just talking to him. Tell him that you love him and you don't want to see him get sick."

"Thanks Kurt you're the best dolphin ever and so is Blaine. So have you and Blaine talked about having kids yet?"

"Yes we have, we were talking about at this morning and will be talking more tonight." I said with a smile.

"That's great Kurt, you and Blaine will be great parents someday, I just know it. Well I should go and help Santana with her class. Bye Kurt and thanks." She then walked out the door.

I reached for my cell and called Wes, he agreed to have dinner with Blaine and me, the next day. I must have let my mind wander to our future together because I jumped when the lunch bell rang. Blaine and I were meeting for lunch; I told him that Wes was going to come for dinner tomorrow, and the visit from Britt.

Blaine got up from his chair; led me over to the big soft chair (that sat in the corner of the room), pulled the blinds down, sat in the chair, pulled me on to his lap and kissed me deeply. It was a good thing that he did not have a class after lunch.

We were so into our make out session that we did not hear Finn walk in the room.

"Wow, dudes my eyes!" Finn screeched.

We flew apart fast.

"Sorry Finn, Kurt I think we should finish this at home." Blaine's, face now a tad red.

"I think your right, what did you want Finn?"

"Well I just wanted to know what you were doing this weekend, Dad and mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner on Saturday."

"Sounds like fun, we will be there. What time are we to be there?"

"They said about 6:30."

"Ok see you there. We have to now and meet the glee kids in the auditorium."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have at set guys, Emily, Rose what was the first song you sang to each other?"

"Yes we do we can sing it for you if you want? It's called 'lost in your eyes' by Debbie Gibson."

"Yes please." As they sang the song I saw Blaine wipe a tear from his eyes.

"Mr. Anderson, what song did you and Mr.K sing together?" Rose asked.

"It was 'candles' by Hey Monday. We can sing it for you if you want."

"Sure we will sing it for you." I started to sing the first part, my mind wandered back to day we sang this for a composition. We may have not won the composition, but we got each other out of it. We fell in love. The bell rang just as we finished the song.

We gathered up our things and headed to the car, on our way home we stopped at the Lima Bean for a coffee to go. When we got home, Blaine had to grade some papers, while I got dinner started.

After dinner, Blaine and I were sitting in the living room, listening to music on my iPod. When he looked up and asked "are you positive you want to become foster parents?"

"Yes, I am sure I want to do this, I have been thinking about this a long time."

"So have I Kurt and I just want you to know I love you so much. How about, we go have a shower then continue what we started in your office?"

"Sounds great, and I love you to."

After our shower we lay on the bed and started making out like we did in my office. The night was filled with love and passion.

Xxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just after lunch when Britt came into my office wanting to talk.

"Hey Britt how's things is Lord Tubbyington still mad at you?"

"No, I talked to him and he said that he would try to quit and that he loves me."

"That's great Britt; I hope it all works out for you."

"Thanks Kurt. I will see you later." she left with a smile on her face.

I meet up with Blaine for glee. Blaine and I let the kids sing their favorite songs, which went over great. When the school day was over, Blaine and I picked up a few things that I need for dinner.

Xxxxx Xxxxxxxxxx

Wes got to our place just as dinner. I had made roast chicken, veg and potatoes.

"Wow, Kurt you have out done yourself. This is great, but I was what it was that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well we were hoping that we could become foster parents. Blaine and I have been thinking about it a lot lately."

"That's funny, I thought that's why you wanted to see I got the papers with me, all you have to sign them."

"But, Wes how did you know that's what we wanted to talk about? I didn't say anything to you."

"I have known you guys for years and I know when I told you that we just don't have loving foster homes for the kids that it would not be long before you would come to me asking me to help you be foster parents. I don't see any problems with you be coming parents."

We filled out and signed the papers and Wes took them to be approved.

"Well I have to go, maybe next time you can come to my place."

"Sure let us know when."

"Will do see you later guys, bye." With that said he left.

"Babe, let's go have a bath then cuddle in bed. It's been a long day and we have work in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I don't Owen glee

Chapter 23

The rest of the week by fast and before we know it, it was Saturday and we were pulling up my dad's driveway. We were met by dad, who led us to the back yard, only to find; Finn and Quinn, Cooper and my dearest cousin tammy. Tammy ran over to me and Blaine and gave us a big hug; I looked down to see what looked like a baby bump.

"Oh my goodness, Tammy, Are you going to have a baby?"

"That I am Kurt and I can't be any happier than I am now."

"So who's the baby's dad? And he better is taking care of you and your little one."

"You will meet him later; he just stepped out to get some ice-cream. I think you boys may know him from your school days."

Just then, Nick walked into the back yard. I looked at Blaine in shock.

"When did this happen, tammy we are happy for you both."

"Well it started at your wedding, Nick and I dated and one thing led to another and in July, this little one will be here. We will be getting married on October 13 this year. That's not our entire good news nick got a teaching job at Dalton academy in the fall so we will be moving to Westerville."

"That's great, tammy." I looked over to Blaine with a nod from him, I cleared my voice. Everyone looked at me.

"I would like to say that Blaine and I have decided that we want to have kids, and with the help of Wes we have signed up to be foster parents." I walked over to Blaine and kissed him.

Tammy walked over to Blaine and me and hugged as did the rest of the the night wore on people started to leave, first was Finn and Quinn; then cooper had to leave as he had an early flight to New York, who knew that he and Rachael would have ended up together. But it happened just after Christmas. But hey as long as, they are happy like Blaine and I are then all the power to them.

Blaine and I were about to leave too when tammy came over and asked if we could stay the night so that we catch up on what has been happening in your lives since Christmas. So that's what we did, we talked about everything, about our jobs. It was about one in the morning when we finally went to bed; Blaine looked over to me kissed me.

"Kurt, I can't believe how much that tammy looks like you, like her hair and eye color."

"When we hung out as kids, people thought we were twins all the time."

"That must have been a pain in the butt." He said sleepily before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, we took tammy and nick back to our house. I made lunch and then went to spend time by the was a great day, tammy and nick were about to go to a hotel for the night when Blaine told them that they could stay in the main house. They accept the offer; we walked them up to the main house and introduced them to the staff.

Nick and Tammy were going to Westerville in the morning to look at a few houses that were available at the end of June. Nick asked if tammy could stay with us until the end of the school year, then she could start setting things up here, like getting a doctor, dentist that kind of stuff. I agreed as she was nearing her due date.

We said our goodnights and went back to the pool house.

Blaine drew us a bath, after we went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I gave Tammy and Nick the use of my car for the day; to turn they were going to bring take out for dinner. They asked if I wanted to go with them, but I said no as I was helping Blaine grade papers. They left soon after lunch.

When they got back, tammy flew into my arms, "we found a place Kurt! It's perfect; it has a big yard, 3 bedrooms, large kitchen."

"That's great Tam, but where is nick?"

Oh he is bringing in dinner. We got Chinese food, hope that's ok?"

"That's fine tam, Blaine loves Chinese food. Blaine and I have to work tomorrow but Blaine can drop you off at dad s place before heading to school."

"That would be great Blaine. Now let's eat, then we will head up to the house, I want to spend some time with Nick before he leaves."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday and I drove Nick to the airport.

"Kurt I will be back on Saturday, I just want you to know Kurt that I love tam so much and won't let anything harm her."

"I know nick, I know. You better go in you don't want to miss your plane."

"Bye Kurt, tell tam I miss her."

"I will, nick and don't worry."

"I will try not to." nick walked in to the airport.

I drove back to the school; I just can't believe that Friday is the last day of school. I made it back to the school just in time for the first bell. The morning seemed to drag on; it was like time stood still. Until my phone rang and made me jump out of my seat.

"Hello Wes, how are you?"

Well I am good, but I have great news, you and Blaine have been cleared as foster a parent which means that if you ever want to adopt a child you will have no problems."

That's great, Wes I will tell Blaine, oh and thanks got go Blaine just walked into my office."

Blaine rushed into my office, and caught me just as my knees gave out. He helped me to the chair, got me a drink of water.

"What happen to make you almost pass out?" Blaine was rubbing small circles on my back.

"Well I just got a call from Wes and we have been cleared to be foster parents and if want to ever adopt we can."

"Wow that is great news. I will go talk to Will and see if we can have the rest of the day off, stay here and I will read back." He left and came back with Will, he agreed.

"You guys go home and get some rest; I will take your last two classes."

"Thanks, we will see you tomorrow." Blaine helped me to his car. When we got home, Blaine picked me up, took me into the house, placed me on the couch, pulled out his phone and called dad to let him know what happened and asked if tammy could stay there for the for the night. He said that was no trouble.

He then made a lite dinner, and then carried me to the bedroom. I picked out a movie to watch, we curled up on the bed and it was not long before we were both sleeping.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I don't own glee

Warning: adult themes

Chap 24

Blaine and I were having a great summer so far, it was mid-July and very hot, we were sitting by the pool, just trying to keep cool. The heat was really getting to Tammy, her and Nick had just moved into their new house in Westerville.

Blaine had decided to have a barbeque and invite family for a bite to eat. Dad and Blaine were in charge of the grill. We were all having a great time; swimming, talking, and catching up on what has been happing in our lives. Even Coop and Rachael were there with the baby that they had adopted. The baby's mom had him and just left him at a police station. Cooper was the one to find the little boy that had just been left there. Since child services could not find any living relatives, they decided to adopt the little boy.

Blaine and I could not wait till we would have a little one to call our own. When I see Blaine with little Devon, it melts my heart, it makes me love him even more each day.

That's when my cell rang, it was Thad.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well my wife and I need to talk to you and Blaine but something."

"Ok how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds great; we will be there about one.

"Talk to you then. Ok bye."

Blaine walked over to where I was sitting, by the pool and sat down beside me.

"Hey babe, who were you talking to on your phone?"

"well it was Thad, he said that he wanted to talk to us about something, he don't say what it was a bout, so he and his wife are coming over tomorrow around one."

"That's great; we have not seen him since the wedding."

"Let's get back to our guests before they think we have sneaked off somewhere to make out."

"You know Blaine that's not a bad idea." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. I press my lips to Blaine's, he lifted me up and sat me on the counter, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I then rubbed my hands against his chest and let out a soft moan against his lips.

As the kissed deepen I noticed that both Blaine and I had an ever growing problem.

"Let me take care of that for you." Blaine said though a moan of want. All I could do is nod. Just as Blaine helped me off the counter and was about to pull down my shorts, the door flew open, there stood my dad with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh sorry my bad, I Will just go now then." With that he turned and walked out.

"Oh my, Blaine that was just the time when you got drunk at Rachael's party and he found you in my bed the next day." I felt my face go red.

"How about we go say good bye to our guests then me have all night to make out and maybe it will lead to other things."

We made our way back to the pool, when everyone left, I led Blaine back the bedroom. I started to undress Blaine and he did the same to me. The night was filled with love, passion and cuddling after as we came down from our love highs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning was filled with the sounds of the birds, the light breeze blowing through the nearby trees. There were a few clouds floating by. I could smell the coffee the Blaine had just made, he handed me a cup and sat out on the deck.

"I wonder what Thad wants to talk to us about? I hope that it's not too bad." Blaine asked.

"I don't think it is, Blaine he sounded happy. I guess we will find out when he gets here."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We had just finished up the lunch dishes when there was a knock at the door it was Thad, his wife Jess and a little boy about 4 years old, his name was James.

"Why don't we all sit by the pool for a bit? Then we can talk about what is on your minds." Blaine led them to the pool, while I went and brought out the iced tea.

"Wow I can't believe at how big James has gotten."

"I know it's hard to believe that he will be 5 in September. And he loves to swim; we have a hard time getting him out of the water." Jess said with a smile, looking at her son.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would mind if I asked you guys to be his guardians if anything happen to us, your my best friends and we would only trust you to take care of him." Thad looked hopeful that we would say yes.

We both looked at Thad and said yes at the same time.

"We also wanted to know if you could watch him for about 3 weeks next month as Jess and I have a few conference's to go to overseas?"

"Kurt, what do you think? It would give us practice for when we have our own kids."

"I think your right, ok we'll do it."

"That's great we will bring him over a few days before we leave so James has time to get used to you."

"Well we should be going we are going to dinner with Thad's parents." jess smiled as she got James from the pool.

Thad, Jess and James thanked us and left.

"Well, Blaine I really hope that we can handle a 5 year old?"

"I believe that we can because we have had to deal with teens at work. Now let's go for a swim before dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: I am going to take a break for the summer, but will be back writing in Sept. I might write a few one-shots. I am going to visit with family and friend that I have not seen in 3 years.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or songs

Warning; adult theme

Chapter 26

James was now staying with us; he was a very polite, sweet little boy. James looked a lot like his dad. He had the best manners of any four year olds I have ever known. The summer was going great; it was filled with days at the lake and family gatherings.

It was about a week before Thad and his wife were due to come home, when we got a call from Dave and Wes. They ask if we could get together because they needed to talk to us about Thad and his wife and it was better if we met in person. We agreed to meet at my dad's the next day around noon. Blaine phoned nick to see if we could drop James off so we could talk with Wes. He agreed and he would bring him back around three that afternoon.

I could not help thinking that Thad and jess were not coming home. But no matter I tried to put those thoughts out of my head, they would pop back in. we took James to the park and spent the day laughing and playing, I don't know who the biggest kid was, Blaine or James. In my opinion it was Blaine.

When we got home Blaine started dinner, after we took James for ice cream. Later that night we gave him a bath, read him a story. We were reading him is favorite storybook. It was called the land of stories- the wishing spell by Chris Colfer. I have to admit that I was enjoying the story myself.

I finally got James to bed that night, Blaine and I sat by the pool drinking iced tea that I had just made.

"Blaine, I have a bad feeling the thing Wes and Dave want to talk about."

"me too Kurt, I have a feeling that the last time we saw Thad and jess was the last time we would see them alive."

"Blaine if that's the case how, will we tell James, that his mom and dad aren't coming home ever again?"

"I don't know, but we will cross that bridge when and if it comes to that."

"Ok Blaine lets go to bed and get some sleep, it's going to be a big day for us tomorrow."

XXXXXXX

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, when I got to the kitchen I saw the most wonderful site. It was a scene of joy and happiness. There before me was Blaine and James cooking.

"Well good morning you two."

"Good morning to you. Too Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine and I wanted to make you breakfast today so you could sleep in."

"Why thank you."

"Uncle Blaine said that I get to go to uncle Nicks and aunt Tammys so I can play with their new baby and after I get to meet you at grampy Burt's house."

James was so happy that he was bouncing in his chair. "James, will you please sit still in your chair once you are done go and get ready to go."

"Ok Uncle Blaine, I am done but can you help me pick out an outfit to wear, Uncle Kurt?"

"I sure can buddy, how about we surprise Uncle Blaine and wear matching outfits?"

That sounds like fun. Let go."

A short time later we came back out to find Blaine sitting in the living room.

"Wow, you guys look great, are you guys ready to go?"

"We are uncle."

James climbed into his car seat and started to sing, so of course Blaine and I sang with him too. James was really talented, he was pitch prefect.

We had just dropped James off at Nicks, and were heading to my dad's. When we got out of the car, we were greeted by dad and Carole, who ushered us into the kitchen, Where Dave and Wes, were waiting for us. From what I could tell from the sadness on their faces it wasn't good news.

Wes was the first one to speak.

"Well let's get this unpleasant news out of the way. I am afraid it's bad news, Thad and his wife have died in a plane crash on their way to the last conference that they had before heading back. I know this is a lot to take in but with you guys being named as James' guardians I have a few papers to sign. You are his only family now and he is going to need you now more than ever."

"We will be there for him, what his clothes and things?"

"Well I have brought a few things but you have to get a few more things."

I felt tears sting my face, I ran out of the room and straight for my old room. I sat on the bed and sobbed into my hands. That's when I heard Blaine walk into the room; I looked up at him and hugged him tight.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am just sad that we have to tell James his dad and mom is not coming home. How are we going to tell him?" I sobbed into Blaine's chest.

"how about we go back down to the kitchen and sign the papers that will let us adopt him then ask dad how to tell a four year old that his parents aren't coming home."

Blaine leaned over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

We signed the papers and asked my dad how he would handle telling James about his parents, he tells me to tell him the way he had told me that my mom had died. Dave and Wes had left around two, that's when Nick had dropped James off at my dad's. I pulled nick aside, while Blaine kept James busy so I could talk to Nick about what happen to Thad and jess. He said that he would stay till we told James.

I walked over to be were Blaine was reading to James. I drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"Blaine could you and James come sit with me, I have to tell James something." But as I was about to speak, James spoke with a tear starting to form.

"My mommy and daddy aren't coming home are they Uncle Kurt?"

"No, they aren't, but how did you know?" I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Well last night I had a dream that an angel came to me with my mom and dad, they told me that I was to stay with you, and that they loved me. But they had to go live among the angels now and that you love me too, then they said good bye."

I hugged James and lifted him into my lap. I told him that we did love him. James looked up at me and asked if we were going to be his dads now.

"Yes we are, but you don't have to call us dad till you are ready to ok."

"Ok Uncle Blaine. I love you."

We love you too buddy

"Kurt why not stay here for the night it's getting too late to drive back home."

'Your right dad, we will stay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We spent the evening sitting out on the deck. Blaine had put James to bed about an hour ago. That's when we heard a loud scream, then crying. Blaine and I raced to the bedroom to see James and tried to comfort him. But it was to no avail. So I hugged him with all that I had. He slowly fell in to a deep sleep in my arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later

Blaine had taken James out for a bit so I could get things ready for his party, he was turning five today. I could not believe that a month ago we were telling him that his mom and dad had died.

Sure he had bad dreams but they were not as many as before.

Blaine and I had gotten teaching jobs at a school that was closer to where we live; it was the school that James would be starting next week. Blaine was going to be teaching grade 4 and I was teaching music and running the glee club. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts, when the guests started to arrive for the party. Wes came over to me and handed me the adoption papers, it was official now James was now our son.

That's when I heard Blaine and James come in. I looked over at Blaine and showed him the papers.

"Are those the papers that say I can call you daddy b and papa k and that I am now your little boy?"

"You bet, little buddy."

The party was a big hit, that's when our son came up to us in the kitchen.

"EW dads why do you suck each other's faces off, that's gross."

"Well when you are I love that's what you do."

"I will never do that. But guess what. Uncle coop said that I get to his and Aunt Rachel's house for the weekend so now you guys can suck each other's faces off some more. I have to go get my stuff."

That's when coop walked in the room.

"Hey thanks for taking him this weekend, we need this."

"No, problem Blaine, I don't mind he is a good kid."

"I am already uncle coop.'

"That's good to hear."

James blew us a kiss and drove off with coop. after everyone left, Blaine pinned me against the door kissing me hard; our tongues explored each other's mouths, hands exploring bodies, he picks me up in his strong arms and carried me to the bedroom and places me on the bed.

Looked up at him and purred "too many clothes, Blaine." Blaine removed our clothes (they lay I pile on the floor.) He saw that I was very aroused just by the kissing.

"Kurt, babe let me tack care of you tonight, and then you can care for me tomorrow night."

I felt Blaine's light touches against my pale skin as he run his hands over my naked body. My body felt like it was on fire, the pleasure was searing through my was then that he spoke softly in my ear. "Kurt I want to try something new, but only if you are ok with it."

"Ok Blaine what is it?"

"Well, have you ever heard of a 69er, because, that's what I want to try." We got into this position, and all I could say is wow. We had the most amazing weekend ever, other than our honeymoon.

Xxxxxxxx

Coop brought James back after super on Monday. He runs into our waiting arms. "Dads, uncle cooper took us to the park and shopping for new clothes for school next week. Don't worry papa k he got one good outfit from your favorite designer, it was awesome. Aunty Rachel and Cousin Andy took me to the lake."

"Thanks again for taking him; we needed to have a little time to be a couple." A big smile crossed Blaine's face.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer, I don't own glee

Warning, adult themes

A/N; my thoughts are with Cory's family and friends

Chapter 26

It was a week after James' birthday, today is the first day of school for all three of us.

Both blain and I transferred to the school that James was going to, Blaine was now a fourth grade teacher and I am the new music teacher.

"Do you have everything ready to go for school, could you go get daddy, tell him to hurry or we will be late."

"Ok papa" with that he turned and ran upstairs to get me.

"Daddy, papa said to hurry or we will be late for school, and I can't wait to meet my teacher."

James grabbed my hand and nearly dragged my down the stair to the car, where Blaine was waiting for us.

Xxxxxxxx AT SCHOOL

"Well James this is your class, do you want papa and I to go in with you?" I asked trying to hold back a tear.

"No daddy I will go by myself, I a big boy". He answered with a smile. He gave us a big hug and walked into the classroom. A little girl walked up to James.

"Hi my name is Annie, where those guys' your daddies?"

"My name is James and yes they are my daddies. They are the best, I used to have a mommy and a daddy but they died to live with the angels now."

"I hope that your mommy and daddy are ok with me having two daddies?"

"Of course they will be ok with you having 2 daddies, because I don't have a mommy and a daddy but I do have two mommies. One is our teacher and the other is a teacher at the McKinley."

"Wow, that's cool because my daddies used to work there too. Maybe they know each other. My daddy Kurt teaches music and papa Blaine teaches grade 4, they both teach the glee club.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am walking down the hall to my first class of the day that just happened to be jams class. I knock on the door, only to my surprise that Britt had opened the door.

"Oh my, Britt your James' teacher that's great. Blaine teaches here too." She hugged me and showed me to the classroom. She called the class to order.

"Class this is my good friend and your music teacher. "She said with a smile.

"Hi my name is Mr. Hummel-Anderson, but you can call me Mr. I want to get to Know all off you. I will sing you a song called 'getting to know you from the movie the king and I."

After I was done singing, I heard James clap the loudest.

"This week I want you to sing your favorite songs, James how about you start us off?"

"Ok daddy, ops sorry I mean Mr. Anderson. I am going to sing 'Mary had a little lamb."

James was done singing, noticed that a little girl was clapping the loudest, by the end the class, I was happy to see that he had made at least one friend.

The day went fast; it was my last class of the day. It was Blaine's class. Blaine walked his class down to the music class, he showed his class in and they sat around the piano. I walked over to the group.

"Hello my name is Mr. Anderson but before you ask yes my name is the same as your teachers, and that's because me are married."

"Can you and Mr. A sing us a song he told us that you guys were in a glee club together."

A voice from the back asked.

"Sure we can do that, what do you guys want us to sing?"

"How about 'last Friday night by Katy Perry" the class yelled out.

Xxxxxxxx

After class we went to pick up James from his class.

"Thanks Britt for watching him till we got here."

"No problem Blaine, he is a good kid plus Annie really likes him. I will have to tell tana that our dolphins are teaching here."

"Ok we will see you tomorrow, Britt."

When we got home I made dinner, after we ate James and Blaine did the dishes, whale he talked about Annie. He fell asleep curled up in Blaine's arms; he carried him to his bed. Then came back picked me up; carried me to our room undressed us, filled the tub. We sat there for about an hour before getting out and only dressing in our robes. We took off each other's robes, climbed into bed for naked cuddles as we fell asleep.

Xxxxxx

James ran into our room the next morning just as Blaine and I was walking up, jumping up on the bed. Sitting between us he spoke.

"Daddy I am hungry, can you get me something to eat?

"Sure but you will have to get dressed first. papa will make it, while I get dressed."

Ok daddy, I will." He ran to his room

"Blaine I think we may have to get a lock for the least he did not notice that we are naked."

"I have to agree with you, Kurt. Let's get dressed and get a bite to eat, or James will be up here in no time."

Xxxxxxxx at school

When we got to the school Britt meet us with a smile took jams by the hand and lead him in to the class. She had told us that she would watch him till we picked him up, after classes. Blaine and walked to the music room, I then closed and locked the door he placed his hand on my cheek and moved closer to my our lips met, it was so deep that it sent shock waves through my body, suddenly we were jolted apart by annoying sound of the bell. Blaine looked in to my eyes, with a hint of lust. He told me that was just a sample as what was to come later tonight. After James is in bed tucked in for the night. He smiled, gave me one last kiss and headed to his class.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer I don't own glee; warning adult themes

My first class of the day was the grade 5/6 class; they were the loudest class I have ever had yet. But once they were called to order by their teacher, they seemed to settle down so I could speak.

"Now, for this week's lesson I want you to come up with songs that inspire you in some way, and yes you can work in pairs. I would like to get to know you, so I would like you to tell me your name and what your favourite song is, when I point to you. Also I am going to be holding try outs for glee club on Thursday and Mr. a will be my co-couch." The next 30 minutes was spent getting to know the kids.

The next class was Blaine's. He gave a smile as he led his class into the room; I had made the same announcement to the class about glee club try outs on Thursday. I gave them the same assignment as the other the end of class Blaine led them back to their classroom.

Blaine walked into my classroom for lunch about 5 minutes, he closed the door and locked it; that's when he moved closer to me and pinned me to the wall, kissing me with deep passion that I let out a moan. I knew that we didn't have time for anything more than a make out session but it would have to do for now.

We jumped apart when the bell sounded for the start of the afternoon classes. He unlocked the door and went to his class. It was a good thing that I only had one class it was just before the end of the day. That gave my problem to settle down before the start of class.

Xxxxxxxx

We picked up James from his class and headed the time we got into the driveway James was asleep, Blaine got him out of his seat and carried him into the house.

I was making dinner and Blaine was checking over his class's homework, when the phone rang, it was Finn

"Hey, how's my nephew doing?"

"We are doing great, James fell asleep in the car on the way home and he really likes school."

That's great Kurt but what I called you for is to ask you if it would by ok if Quinn could stay with you guys while I am way, I can't give any details just that I am working on a case for jack."

I heard concern in his voice.

"Of course she can stay here with us, James loves her and with her going to have a baby. Blaine just said the she could stay in the main house with Coop and Rachel."

"That sounds great Kurt she would love the company too. I will bring her over this weekend as I have to leave on Monday." Sounded relieved, to hear that she could stay.

"Hey how about we have a family get together on then before I leave? Just text me with a time on Sunday, ah Kurt I have to go Quinn needs me, she just ran for the bathroom."

Blaine walked into the kitchen as I hung up the phone, I told him what Finn wanted. He then pulled me into a searing kiss; I could feel my problem growing again.

"EW, daddies that's gross." James said with a scowl on his face.

We pulled apart; James and Blaine set the table and served diner. After the dishes were done; and James was in bed and had been asleep for a while, Blaine pulled me into the shower.

I thought that I could help you with your problem and you could help me with mine?" Blaine was now moving his hands up and down my body, earning a moan from me. He kissed me; we got out of the shower, he picked me up and laid me on our bed, and then proceeded to give me a tongue bath. I then flipped us so I had him pinned to the bed beneath me. We made sweat tender love that night, lying in our afterglow, I got up putting on a movie and then we fell asleep having naked cuddles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THURSDAY

Glee try outs went great; "we have great singing talent at this school, Blaine. I think if we train them up a bit they would do well when they get in to high school."

"I think your right Kurt, they could go far." He kissed my forehead. I placed my lips on his which lead into a very heated kiss. That's when Santana showed up with James in tow.

"Wanky, ah guys I hate to break up a good make out but I have to go, I am making diner tonight." We parted and left for home. We spent a nice quite evening at home, watching movies and cuddling on the sofa.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N I don't own glee

Warning; adult themes

It has been now 3 months since Finn left for his job assignment, Quinn had given birth to a baby girl ,she named her Sophie rose Hudson. Soon classes would resume, James was getting bigger and had become a big part of our lives now.

Everyone was getting worried about Finn for none of us have heard from him since Christmas day.

"Kurt I am really worried, I miss Finn and he has not seen Sophie yet." A tear rolled down her face.

"Look, I will phone jack latter tonight and see if he knows wants up with Finn, ok" I looked to her and I moved to give her a hug. That's when Blaine and James came in from being at the mall shopping for shoes. Blaine saw that I could cry. Quinn left with Sophie to go back to the main house.

"James could u go get ready, because uncle coop will be here soon to take you for your sleep over with them. I need to talk to daddy ok."

"Ok, papa I will, daddy, please don't cry. I love you." James came over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever. He ran to his room to get ready.

"Blaine I just know something's wrong with Finn he normally calls. Do you think that you could call jack and see if he knows anything?" I sobbed into blains chest as he held me close to him.

"Sure I can and tonight just let me take care of you, starting with a bath."

"Sounds good, Blaine .I love you so much." Shortly after dinner Coop came and to get James for a sleep over, he would be there all weekend. After they left, Blaine filled the tub; I followed him, he slowly undressed me and then shed his clothes. We got in to the tub, I sat in front of Blaine, and I lied on his chest. After we dried off, picked me up and carried me to the bed; laid me down.

"Kurt, I am about to give you a nice bath with my tongue. Then I am going to make sweet love to you, nice and slow." I let out a loud moan as he rolled me over to my belly and licked his way up and down my body. We both were hard, when I rolled onto my back, Blaine rutted against my thigh, and I thrust my hips up to meet his. His hands moved to my ass crack, he stretched me, till I begged him to enter me. The night was pure heaven and bliss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxx

The next morning Blaine had called jack and I called Puck to see if he had heard anything from Finn. But he said he had not but not worry. (Me not worry, who are you trying to kid anyway?)

As it turned out jack had not heard anything either but would put his best man to find out. And when he did he would tell us.

A week had passed and we were back at school, when a call came in. I looked up to see Blaine as he knocked on my office door. I let him in that's when he told me that jack had just called and the news was not good. Blaine explained that it was a drug over dose, the guy he was protecting was a dealer but when the dealer found out that Finn knew what he was, the dealer laced his drink with a drug, as it turned out had been mixed with others.

When he had finished, I felt my knees buckle under me, Blaine caught me, and (it was a good thing that he had arranged with Britt to take him to Nick and Tammy's place for a few days.) Blaine picked me up and took me home. I cried myself to sleep, Blaine had called everyone that needed to know, Carole and dad took it pretty hard, and at least dad was there for her. Blaine and I took time off work, Finn's body was returned and his celebration of life would take place in a few days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was a hot, teary mess. I think we all were. Everyone who knew him was there. After we went back home we had just a small family gathering in honor of Finn.

Quinn had moved in with dad and Carole till she could get back on her for Blaine and I, well we decided to adopt another child. I had decided that I would stay at home to be with the kids. He stayed at the school teaching music and glee, which I helped him with. We all had a hard time dealing with Finns death but as time went on it got better. Blaine and I could not be any happier. After what happen, dad went back to work at the tire shop and was no longer a congress man.

Blaine and I had the rest of our lives to raise our little family.

A/N

This chapter is dedicated to Cory and the rest of the cast of glee.


End file.
